<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranded by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189790">Stranded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind'>TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Demonic Possession, Drama &amp; Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law was traveling with the Straw Hats when they got caught in a storm. A giant wave threw him off the ship. Later, he woke up on a deserted island. Luffy happened to wind up there with him. How will they survive until help comes? Will Law realize something about Luffy? What will happen to them? M/M Don't like? Don't read. I don't own One Piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, One-Sided Original Male Character/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One: Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day One: Arrival</strong>
</p><p>.Law struggled to get up as he coughed up water. It felt like he was dying. He crawled across the ground as he spat up mouthfuls and mouthfuls of seawater. Once that was over, he gasped for breath. "Wh-What the... h-hell?"</p><p>Flopping down and turning over, Law looked up at the glaring sun. It was blinding, so he had to shield his eyes with his arm. <em>What the fuck happened? Where am I?</em> Sitting back up, he looked around the area. There was sand everywhere, palm trees nearby, and a jungle behind him.</p><p>"What the hell happened on the ship?" Thinking back, Law tried to figure out how he ended up where he was. He remembered a large wave and a storm. Luffy had been shouting at him about something before the wave collided with him. "Fuck. I got thrown off the ship. This fucking sucks."</p><p>Getting to his feet, Law walked around the beach he was on. Soon enough, he saw something red on the ground in the distance. Rushing over to it, a wide smile came to his face. His nodachi was laying in the sand. It was just the help he needed. Picking it up, he looked at the jungle.</p><p>"I don't think it's inhabited," he commented. Walking back toward where he came from, he was frustrated. "Great. I get stranded on an uninhabited island and have no idea where it is." His stomach growled. Law sighed as he sat down near the shade of the trees. He sighed again as he stared out to the ocean. "It's sweltering out here," he said.</p><p>Law took the legs of his pants and rolled them up to his knees. After that, he pulled off his shoes along with his socks. His stomach growled again. I guess that I have no choice. Picking Kikoku back up, Law walked to the edge of the water. He knew how to survive on his own. <em>Just like back then, huh?</em></p><p>Standing right on the water's edge, Law made a Room. He made sure it went into the water. "Tact." He brought some fish out of the water. It was easier than before. "I was an amateur back then. This is easy now. I can live here until I get help."</p><p>Unsheathing his weapon, Law stabbed the fish and brought them back to the shore with his shoes. Getting them off, he placed them on a few large palm leaves. After, he went to the edge of the jungle. Law gathered sticks, leaves, and rocks. He brought them back to where the fish were.</p><p>Law proceeded to make a fire pit by setting up the rocks in a circle. Next, he layered on the sticks and leaves. He grabbed up his nodachi and picked up a rock. Law scraped it across the flat part of the blade of Kikoku. He got a few sparks but not enough. "Come on, damnit. Work." Doing it a few more times, Law finally got a spark that lit the fire. He smiled. His survival skills were showing.</p><p>Spearing the fish on a few bigger sticks, Law placed them by the fire and waited for them to cook. He looked to a palm tree. Getting an idea, he got his weapon again and walked up to a nearby tree. Law sliced down a few coconuts. He caught them before walking back over to the fire. His stomach growled again. He was so hungry.</p><p>"I'm glad I'm the only one here." After a bit, he decided he was too hot. Law stripped his shirt and felt much better. He laid it on the ground before sitting back down on it. He watched the fish cook.</p><p>Rustling leaves got his attention in the direction fo the jungle. "Gee. Where did I end up?" Law's eyes widened at the voice that spoke. <em>No. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Not him. Anyone but him.</em> Law begged the Gods that it wasn't the teen.</p><p>Lo and behold, Luffy popped out of the brush of the jungle. Law watched his face light up at the sight of him. "Torao! Great! I'm not alone!" The kid rushed over to him.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya..." He wasn't willing to stay with the other. Luffy was a handful enough with others.</p><p>"Wow! Food!" Before Luffy could reach for the fish, Law slapped his hand away. "Ow. What was that for, Torao?"</p><p>"Leave some for the man that caught them," Law said. Luffy stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>"I haven't eaten in a while. You don't have to be stingy." Law gave him a small glare.</p><p>"Oi. I'm not the one that snatches food off of others' plates." That got a small glare from Luffy. "I can let you starve, you know?" Luffy stopped glaring at him. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare!" Luffy shouted. Law gave him an evil grin.</p><p>"Try me. Make me upset and you can bet your ass I'll let you go hungry." That made Luffy start to pout. "Plus, the fish is ready." Law got one and handed it to the other. "Don't scarf it down. I won't catch anymore today."</p><p>Doing as he was told, Luffy ate like a civil person. It was better than how he normally ate. "How did you learn to make a fire and cook fish?" Luffy asked as he finished eating his fish.</p><p>"I would be left out in the wilderness by myself as I grew up." Law took a bite of his fish and chewed. "I had to learn quickly how to survive or I was going to die." it wasn't true. Wolf would accidentally leave him on his own when they would go hunting. The guy would search for him for days until he found him. It was okay but still a little upsetting. The man was old and forgot sometimes.</p><p>He handed Luffy another fish. There were three left. "So, how did you learn to make a fire without matches?" Law looked back at Luffy. He was sweating and felt sick. The heat and humidity were getting to him.</p><p>"It's the oldest way to make fire. Strike two rocks together and you get sparks. But instead, I used a rock and my nodachi." Luffy nodded as he continued to eat. Law finished his fish and grabbed two coconuts.</p><p>Making a small room, Law sliced the tops off them to keep the milk inside. He handed one of the coconuts to him. Luffy accepted it and drank it. "This is great! What is this?!"</p><p>"It's coconut milk. Don't drink too much of it," Law replied as he sipped at his.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It can cause hallucinations. Not good. Especially with this heat and humidity." Law saw Luffy's eyes widen and jaw drop. "What's that face for?" he asked. He didn't think that Luffy would understand such a big word.</p><p>"You mean seeing things, right?" Law nodded slowly. <em>So, he does know the meaning of the word. I bet Tony-ya told him what it meant.</em> "How long will they last?"</p><p>"Until the milk of the coconut gets out of your system. That could be hours to days." Law drank some more of his milk. "We need to see if this place has a freshwater source." Luffy nodded. They finished eating and drinking quickly.</p><p>"You rolled up your pants," the other commented as they stood. Law gave him a look that said 'duh'.</p><p>"Have you noticed that it's like a hundred degrees here? Did you think this is a winter island?" His sarcasm was visibly making Luffy upset.</p><p>"You don't have to be rude about it, you know?" Law rolled his eyes before picking up his nodachi. He started walking into the jungle. "Hey! Torao! Wait for me!"</p><p>The two walked for a while. Soon, Law heard the sound of rushing water. <em>Freshwater! That's a really good sign!</em> Law dashed toward the sound. Luffy was hot on his tail. He came to stop right in front of a large stream. It was at least a ship wide and could be used for freshwater and to bathe in. There was a waterfall just a few yards away.<br/>"This is great." Law bent down and scooped some up. It was clear and felt extremely great.</p><p>Suddenly, a splash made him recoil from the water. He wiped his face off to see Luffy playing in it. "Come on, Torao! It's fun! It feels great too!" Law sighed before walking up the stream some more. Luffy stopped playing. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to join me?"</p><p>"No. I'm going to check out the island some more." A second later, Law had an arm wrap around him. It yanked him back and he fell into the stream. His nodachi clattered to the ground on the shore. He was soaked but did feel better. "Straw Hat-ya! What were you trying to do?!" he yelled as he stood up. His pants started to sag off his hips.</p><p>"I want you to play with me. It's hot and I know you need it." The child tone that was there second ago was now gone. Law looked was at the teen. Luffy was giving him a serious expression. Not something he saw regularly outside of fights.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya... I want to know where we are. Don't you? We also need to figure out how to get back to the others." Law waded out of the water and had to pull his pants up or they would fall down. "We can play later."</p><p>"Promise?" Law lowered his head as he picked Kikoku back up.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>There was silence for a moment. "Fine. We can go exploring." Luffy sounded upset but followed Law nonetheless. It was quite a large island. There was more jungle than anything. It made getting through the place more difficult because of the vines and whatnot.</p><p>Law walked in the front with Luffy walking right behind him. Law started slicing at the vines. <em>God, could this island be any more troublesome?</em> Right as he thought that, a bird flew out of a tree and landed on his shoulder. It didn't bother him in the slightest.</p><p>"Wow! How did you do that?!"</p><p>"Huh? Do what?" Law looked back at Luffy. The kind was excited about something. "What did I do?"</p><p>"You have a bird on your shoulder! How did you do that?!" Law looked at the small, blue, black, and white bird. He knew the bird as a Black-throated blue warbler. It didn't seem at all bothered by him moving so much. It was interesting.</p><p>"I have no idea. Let's just keep going." Luffy nodded but continued to stare at the bird. Law didn't mind. After a while, Law had four different coloured birds on him. One on each shoulder and two on his head.</p><p>"Torao, are you a bird whisperer?" Luffy asked at one point.</p><p>"No. I don't understand what these birds want. They aren't in my way, so I don't really care if they're there." Law sliced some more vines. He came out to another beach. "Well, we're on the other side of the island."</p><p>His pants were still falling down. "Cool. What do we do now?" Law turned back to look at the other.</p><p>"I don't know." He turned back to the jungle. "We need to find some shelter for the night." The birds didn't move from their spots.</p><p>"It's almost like they're attracted to you," Luffy commented as they walked. A few more landed on him but not enough to make him upset. "That's awesome."</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya, it's not that cool. There must be a reason that they're doing this." He continued to walk to find someplace for them to take shelter for the night. The island was large enough to have something, right?</p><p>After a few hours of hiking, Law found a cave. He smiled widely. Rushing over to it, he walked inside. It felt a little odd but was good enough to make a fire in and spend the night. "Torao, is this good enough?"</p><p>"Yeah. This cave will do perfectly." Law turned to Luffy. "Stay here. I'm going to get my shirt, shoes, and some more coconuts. Don't go anywhere because I know you'll get lost."</p><p>"No, I won't," he replied.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya..." Luffy looked up at him. "Stay here. Or I won't go fishing tomorrow. You'll just have fruit," he countered. Grumpily, Luffy agreed to stay put. Law nodded before walking off in the direction he knew his stuff was in. The birds stayed with him.</p><p>It took him about two or three more hours to get back to the small place he had made on the beach. Law had put the fire out before they went exploring. He gathered his things and decided to use a Room to get back to Luffy. He made sure that the birds were teleported with him. It was strange having to do it with the birds.</p><p>When he was back at the cave, Luffy was playing in the dirt with a stick at the entrance to the place. "Torao! You're back!" Luffy exclaimed as he dropped the stick and stood up. He pointed to the birds. "They're still there."</p><p>"Yeah." Law began to remove his pants. "This is just great."</p><p>"What're you doing?" Luffy asked as Law put his shirt back on. The birds moved long enough for him to put it back on. His shirt was long enough to cover his underwear. It was uncomfortable but he didn't want to get sick. If he kept his soaking pants on, he was more likely to get sick than just wearing the wet underwear.</p><p>"Well, <strong>someone </strong>had to yank me into the water. Because of that, my pants are soaking wet and need to dry out. If I continue to wear them, there's the possibility that I'll get sick." Law started to make a fire again. When it was up and roaring, Law took some stick and set up a makeshift drying rack for his pants.</p><p>Luffy stayed quiet for a while. It was new and Law looked over at him. He was staring straight at him. "Torao, how long will we be on this island?" The other was huddled around the fire. It was getting cold because the sun was going down.</p><p>"I have no idea. I wouldn't be surprised if we're here for a week or maybe two." Law sat down beside the fire. He had gathered some fruit when they were making their way to the cave. The birds left him and huddled in the corner, as if they were waiting for something.</p><p>"It's kinda cool," Luffy said with a smile. Law narrowed his eyes at him. The fire was warm and felt great compared to the chill he was feeling because of the night air.</p><p>"How is this cool in any way? We're isolated and have no way to communicate with the others. Explain to me how our situation is in any way cool." Law wrapped his arms around his legs. He was freezing because he didn't have his pants anymore.</p><p>Luffy kept smiling. "Because I get to spend time with you. That's how it's cool." Law rolled his eyes. "I have a question," He lifted his gaze to the kid.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If you were stranded on an island and could bring one thing with you, what would you bring?" Law pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya, you don't plan on getting stranded on an island. There's no way to prepare for it so you can't say something like that." Law leaned back on his arms. "I don't know what I would bring if I could plan to get stranded." It was ironic that the other would bring it up, considering that they were already stranded on an island. "What would you bring?"</p><p>"You. I would bring you with me." Law cocked his head to the side. Luffy smiled up at him. "You can fish, cook, and a lot of other things. It would be nice to have you there with me."</p><p>"So, I'm just convenient for you?" Law felt offended and hurt at what the other said. He didn't understand why but it did hurt him. Law watched Luffy's eyes widen.</p><p>"N-No. That's... That's not what I meant." He shrugged before laying down with his back to Luffy. "Torao, I'm sorry if I upset you."</p><p>"I'm not upset. I just used too much energy today and I'm tired." It wasn't entirely true. He was a little upset with Luffy's answer. Law slowly fell asleep to the sound of the fire. It was nice.</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you all like the chapter. Let me know if you do. Have a fantastical day and I love you all. Tatty-bye1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Roller coasters were invented to distract Americans from sin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Ice pops were invented by an 11-year-old by accident.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Sloths can hold their breath longer than dolphins can.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. A woman was elected to Congress before women's suffrage.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two: The Entity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day Two: The Entity</strong>
</p><p>Waking up, Law felt arms around his torso and someone spooning him from behind. Slowly, his senses came back to him. Snoring sounded in his right ear. Law decided to turn over. He was face to face with a sleeping Luffy.</p><p>It didn't bother him, but he could feel the cold wind on his legs. Getting up, he removed Luffy's arms and legs from around him. It didn't even wake up the younger man. Going over to his pants, he tested them. They were completely dry, and the fire was out.</p><p>Sighing, he put his pants back on. It was light out, but he didn't know what time it was. "I better go fishing again. We can have fish for breakfast and lunch and fruit for dinner," Law said to himself as he picked up his nodachi.</p><p>Walking out of the cave, the birds from before landed on him again. <em>Oh well. They can stay, I guess. </em>Law ignored them as he made a room and teleported to the ocean. The birds came with him. He made sure of that. Before going to the water, he rolled up his pants' legs again.</p><p>When that was done, he strolled into the water a few inches. The energy started to drain but he waved it off. Making a Room, Law used Tact to bring up some fish like the day before. He stabbed them like he did the first time.</p><p>Finished with what he was doing, he walked out of the ocean. His energy was slowly coming back to him. Making another Room, Law teleported him, the birds, and the fish to where Luffy was still sleeping. He was surprised to know that Luffy hadn't woken up yet. <em>He'll probably wake up when he smells the food cooking.</em></p><p>Law gathered up new leaves and sticks to start a new fire. When it was roaring, he speared the fish and put them over the fire. It went quiet after that. He stared at the fish as they cooked. Law wondered how the others were fairing without their Captain.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard the muffled sound of a snail. Raising an eyebrow, he looked over to Luffy. The guy was still snoring. Getting up, he walked over to him. Law dug thought his pants because the sound was coming from them.</p><p>In his front, let pocket, Law found a small snail in the shorts. He pressed the button on the side. "Hello?" he asked as he spoke into it.</p><p>"Law? Is that you?" Nami's voice sounded relieved to hear him.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I assume Luffy's with you." That made him raise an eyebrow./</p><p>"He is. How did you know?"</p><p>"I slipped the snail into his pocket the other day." <em>I understand that. She must've done it for a reason. </em>"How are you two doing right now? Where are the both of you?"</p><p>Law removed his hat to scratch his head. "Um... Straw Hat-ya is still sleeping. I'm making breakfast for us." He looked around the cave. The birds started to tweet. "We're on an uninhabited island. It's a tropical island." Law sighed. "I have no idea where we are on the Grand Line."</p><p>Nami sighed. "Well, we'll try to find you. Keep the snail close. We'll call you daily to get updates on how you are." Law agreed before they hung up. He placed the snail down next to him. Law was happy that he had some way to communicate with the others.</p><p>After a bit, the fish were cooked and Luffy was still sleeping. He crouched next to him before pushing at his shoulder. "Straw Hat-ya. Get up. I made breakfast."</p><p>Slowly, Luffy started to wake up. "Torao..." The teen sat up and stretched. "What's for breakfast?" Law sat back down on the ground. The birds were still on him. Something didn't feel right.</p><p>"Fish. I went and caught some more." Luffy nodded as he handed one of the other. The teen accepted it and started to eat like Law wanted him to. After a bit of silence, Law decided to tell him about the others. "I spoke to Nami-ya."</p><p>Luffy stopped eating to look at him. "You did?" Law nodded. "How? I don't remember you telling me you had a snail."</p><p>"<strong>I </strong>didn't. <strong>You </strong>did. Nami-ya said she slipped it in your pocket the day before we got thrown off the ship."</p><p>"Oh." Something was on the other's mind. Law knew the kid's personality. Something was bothering him.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya..." Luffy looked back up at him. There was something in his eyes that he couldn't quite place. 'Is there something wrong? You're being a little too quiet."</p><p>"I thought you like the quiet," Luffy replied. That shocked him. <em>What the hell happened to him? He was fine just a bit ago. What changed his mood?</em></p><p>"I do. But I like you being you. It's like you're sulking." That got him a glare. "Was I close?"</p><p>"No." The other shifted in his spot. "May I have another fish?" <em>Yeah. There something definitely wrong with him. I don't know what, but there's something up. I don't trust this.</em></p><p>Cautiously, Law handed him his second fish. He had stopped eating because he was nervous about Luffy's attitude. The birds on him shook a little. Like they were... afraid of something. That made him curious and very concerned. <em>I wish Tony-ya was here. He could tell me what they're saying.</em></p><p>Then, a thought hit him. "Straw Hat-ya." The man looked at him. "I'm going for a walk. You can have whatever you want." Luffy nodded as he stood up. Law swiped the snail as he went. "Be back in a bit."</p><p>"Okay. Be safe." Law nodded before leaving the cave. There had been tension that grew when Law had said something about his mood.</p><p>When he got a good bit away from the cave, Law dialed the Sunny again. It rang about three or four times. Then, someone picked up. "Law, that' you, right?" It was Zoro.</p><p>"Yeah. Can you put Tony-ya on the line? I need to ask him a few questions." He hoped he wouldn't have to explain his reason to him.</p><p>"Give me a minute." It sounded like Zoro turned away from the snail. "Chopper! Law wants to ask you some things! Get over here!" He turned back to the speaker and wasn't yelling anymore. "He'll be here in a minute."</p><p>Law agreed and thanked him. Soon enough, the speaker was handed off to, he assumed was, the reindeer. "Law, is there something going on there?"</p><p>"Tony-ya, I have a small problem." Law got to the stream again. He sat on the shore of it. The birds didn't move.</p><p>"What's going on? Is it bad?"</p><p>"I have no idea. I wanted to see if these birds that keep following me can tell me anything about what's going on. You can understand animals, right?" He hoped that he could get some information about Luffy's issues out of the birds. It would help him out a lot.</p><p>"I can. Are you with them now?"</p><p>"Yes. They're sitting on me. Can you ask them some questions?"</p><p>"I can try. I haven't tried this over snails." Chopper asked them what they were doing. One chirped back. "She said that they're protecting you."</p><p>That confused him. A lot. "From what? What're they protecting me from?"</p><p>A different one made a sound. He waited for Chopper to give him the information. "He said that there's a bad entity on the island. They can protect people from it. But..."</p><p>"But what? Is there something wrong right now?" His thoughts went to Luffy.</p><p>A colourful bird tweeted into the snail. "But they can't protect Luffy right now. He's got to fight the entity off on his own." That shocked Law. <em>I knew something was off about him. There's also something about that cave...</em></p><p>"We've been staying in a cave. There's something odd about it. Can they tell me why it feels out of place?"</p><p>More talking between them. "They say that you should leave that cave. Immediately. It isn't good for you nor for Luffy."</p><p>"And go where? Is there another place that we can stay?" He was already worried because he left Luffy alone in that cave. Three times now.</p><p>"Yes. There's a cave across the island. It's better and will help protect you both." Law nodded.</p><p>"What does this entity do to a person? Does it possess them, kill them, or what?"</p><p>There was another conversation between the birds and Chopper. He worried about his friend back at the camp. <em>We'll have to move. I don't want to stay there. </em>"It's a male entity. He finds people he likes in those that get stranded on that island. Be it male or female. If there's another person with them, he'll try to possess them to get to the other." Law paled at that. "I suggest you go to that other cave. The birds say that it's like a cleansing cave. The entity doesn't like it."</p><p>"Got it. Thank you for the help, Tony-ya." The reindeer called him stupid with happiness in his voice before he hung up. Law knew that it was just how Chopper reacted to praise. Pocketing the snail, he trudged back to the campsite. Luffy was still eating fish. "Quickly finish eating."</p><p>"What? Why?" Luffy gave him a puzzled look. Law took some dirt and put the fire out. "Torao, what're you doing?"</p><p>"I'll explain later. Finish." Grumpily, Luffy fished his food. Grabbing his nodachi, Law grabbed Luffy's shirt along with his shoes as well.</p><p>"Torao, what're you going to do?" Looking down, Law almost let Luffy go. Next to him was not one of his best friends. It was a man that he had never met before. He looked furious but at the same time, amused.</p><p>Without saying anything, Law made a Room. He remembered the direction the birds told him that the cave was in. He teleported them close to the cave. Suddenly, Luffy started struggling against him. "Straw Hat-ya, calm down!" Law shouted at him.</p><p>"Let me go! I won't go there!" It hit him. <em>The entity's fighting me. The birds were right. He doesn't like the other cave. </em></p><p>"Get the hell out of my friend!" Law screamed back as he dragged the flailing man closer to the cave. "Get the fuck out of him! Stop using him!"</p><p>The closer they got to the cave, the more Luffy thrashed in his arms. But Law stayed strong. He kept a tight grip on him as he moved to the cave. Once he set foot in the cave, He dragged Luffy across the threshold. Suddenly, the guy went limp in his arms.</p><p>Looking down at him, Luffy was passed out. Raising his head, he saw the entity standing just outside the cave. It had no features and was just a black mass. "I'll get you one way or another, my dear," it said in a deep, rumbling voice. Law didn't like it.</p><p>"Go to hell," he spat back.</p><p>"Hahahaha! Just up wait. I should let you know, though, that he has feelings for you."</p><p>"I already know that, you fucker. Stay away from him." Law glared at it. He felt very safe in the cave.</p><p>"You don't understand what I meant."</p><p>"Get away from here! Now!" Law glared harder at him, Luffy still in his arms.</p><p>"I see. You'll find out soon enough what I mean." With that, the man was gone. Some of the birds moved to sit on Luffy. Like they were protecting him now.</p><p>"Can you protect him now?" The ones on the teen tweeted, but he didn't understand what they were saying. "I'll take that as a yes." He huffed. "We have to be careful now. Shit." Law laid Luffy down before plopping down on the ground next to him. "This is so fucking annoying. I... I have no fucking idea what to do now." Luffy's snoring made him feel a little better. "I hope he can't mess with me without a body."</p><p>
  <strong>So happy to know that you all are enjoying the story. Thought I would put a twist in it. Hope you all like it. Have a beautiful day and I love you. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Lobsters taste with their feet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. The British royal family is named after Windsor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. 3 Musketeers bars got their name because they used to come with three flavors.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Before toilet paper was invented, Americans used to use corn cobs.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three:Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day Three: Incident</strong>
</p><p>When Luffy woke up, Law asked him if he remembered waking up that morning. The teen gave him a confused look. "No. I just woke up, didn't I? I don't remember waking up before now." Law told him that it didn't matter. Nothing eventful happened.</p><p>Lunch came around and Law left the cave. He insisted that Luffy stayed in the cave. Reluctantly, Luffy agreed, not understanding Law's caution. Without any problems, he was able to go and fish. He came back with quite a few fish. Luffy was excited.</p><p>They ate lunch and had no more problems. They talked for a bit and even called the ship back to talk to some of them. Law told them that they were okay and wanted to get back as soon as possible. He had a bad feeling about leaving the cave or Luffy in general.</p><p>When night came, Law picked fruits from the nearby plants and trees and brought them back to Luffy. He told him that they wouldn't cook them and just eat them the way they were. Luffy agreed and ate almost all of them. Law only had about three pieces out of fifteen.</p><p>The two got tired and went to sleep next to the fire. It was nice and Law didn't feel bothered at all. The feeling he had the night before was gone and he felt way more comfortable in their new place.</p><p>...</p><p>Law opened his eyes the next morning. Luffy was, once again, spooning him from behind. Carefully, he removed his own body from the other's. To be honest, there were about ten or twenty birds that had gathered in the cave with them overnight.</p><p>He yawned and stretched as he sat up. The smell of something sour caught his attention. Sniffing the air around him, he moved to his shirt. Law reeled back in disgust. <em>I smell so sour. Like really bad. It's probably from sweating so much and not washing it off.</em> He sighed. <em>Might go take a small dip in the stream.</em></p><p>Getting up, he moved to the opening of the cave. About seven of the birds flocked over to him and perched on his head and shoulders. "You can stay. But I don't know if you like water." With that, he walked out of the cave with them, heading to the stream from their first day.</p><p>Soon enough, he made it to the stream. It was a little ways down from the other part, but there was a waterfall at this part, too. Slowly, he started to strip his clothes. The birds moved long enough for him to take his shirt off before moving to sit back on his shoulders and head.</p><p>When his pants were off, Law took his underwear off as well. Laying them out on the ground, he started to walk into the water. It was cold and made him shiver. The birds moved with him. After a minute, he sighed. A smile graced his face.</p><p>Taking his time, Law walked around and found that there was a part he couldn't go to. It was near the middle. The spot was a little too deep. He would probably go under and drown in seconds if he walked to it. Not something he needed at that time.</p><p>The birds stayed on his head when his shoulders went under. He was still able to stand in the spot he was in. Though his energy was draining from his body, Law stayed strong and was able to fight off the exhaustion.</p><p>Going over to the waterfall, the birds started to... argue? ...back and forth. Law was confused before they moved away from him. When they were gone, he dipped underneath the fall. It ran down his body. The water from the stream below the waterfall only came to his hips and left his torso out of the water.</p><p>To Law, it was like heaven. He had missed showers even though he had only been stranded on the island for two days. It makes you miss all the luxuries you normally have. He was thankful that he got a waterfall to bathe in. It was good enough for him.</p><p>Running his hands through his hair, Law began to hum a random tune as he tried to rub the smell out of his hair. It felt good to massage his scalp. He was so relaxed and felt good about finally getting cleaned from two days of sweating and gathered a sickly, sour smell.</p><p>Suddenly, hands ran down his sides. It made him jolt and look around. Then, his thoughts went to the entity that inhabited the island. He shuddered in disgust, thinking that the man was the one that put his hands on him.</p><p>"Leave me the hell alone," he said aloud. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Law was happy with that. He went back to bathing and humming.</p><p>Then, there were hands touching his chest. That made him move out from under the waterfall. The hands disappeared when he moved. A second later, the entity appeared underneath the falling water.</p><p>He chuckled. "You have a very nice build. I used to be more muscular and a little taller than you when I was human." Law stared at the being for a bit. There was something off about him. Law didn't like it. Not at all.</p><p>"Why are you coming after me? What do you like about me?" Law asked, trying not to show that he was scared and disturbed about him.</p><p>"As I said before, your build is great. I find you very, very attractive," he said in a sensual, flirty tone. Law didn't like the sound of his voice. "You move beautifully, and I enjoy watching you." The guy stepped forward. Law, in turn, took a step back. That made the other stop moving. "Do you not like me?"</p><p>"No. I don't. I also don't like you taking advantage of my friend," Law answered with a cold, emotionless tone.</p><p>"Don't mention that kid. He's too naive and doesn't understand anything." Law narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't like the way his voice sounded when talking about Luffy. It was as if he was the most annoying thing on the planet. "I just needed him to understand you more. I couldn't believe that you found out something was odd so quickly."</p><p>"Do you think I'm stupid? Straw Hat-ya isn't a person you can just impersonate that easily." Law laughed a little. "He's the most difficult person I've ever met. I can't even begin to explain how strange that man is."</p><p>The being came forward again. Law went backward. "I don't think you're stupid." Law tripped in the shallow part of the stream, near the shore. It made him fall backward. His arms were underwater up to his elbows, his legs were under up to the middle of his calves, and his stomach and private parts were under. He was thankful for that. "My. My. You look awfully sexy down there."</p><p>Looking up, Law saw that he was standing over him. His face went red at seeing how vulnerable he was at the moment. The entity went to sit on his stomach. Taking a deep breath, Law did the only thing he thought would wake Luffy up and come help him. He screamed as loud as he could.</p><p>The guy stopped moving. Law guessed that it was in shock at him screaming. After a few minutes of silence between them, the bushes started to move. "Torao, what's going on?! Why did you shout?!" Luffy asked as he burst out of the bush to come see what was happening to his friend. Nobody moved for a long moment. Law was staring at Luffy. Almost immediately, Luffy's face took on a look of pure rage. "What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p>Luffy came rushing over to them. He held up his hand and balled it into a fist. After that, he armored it. Getting to them, he punched the entity. it sent him flying across the water to the other side of the stream. The man stood right next to Law, almost like a protector.</p><p>"I don't understand what's going on but leave him alone!" Luffy shouted. He was huffing with fury. The being, slowly, rose from the ground.</p><p>"This is interesting. Very interesting," he said loud enough for both of them to hear. "Neither one of you seem to understand what's going on." Law didn't like the sound of that. "I'm going to have to think of how to get around this." In an instant, the being was gone.</p><p>Law looked back up to Luffy. The guy stared at the spot with hatred for a moment longer. Then, he turned to Law with concern. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Luffy offered his hand for him to take.</p><p>Lifting his right hand out of the water, Law took the offered hand. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just tripped in the water. I... I have no idea what he was going to do." That wasn't true at all. Law knew exactly what the man was going to do if it wasn't for Luffy coming to his aid. He watched Luffy look him up and down before turning away with a dark red face. </p><p>"S-So, you aren't hurt?" Law was confused about his sudden aversion. Then, he remembered that he was naked.</p><p>He walked over to where his clothes were. Law slipped on his underwear before answering him. "No. He didn't hurt me. As I said, I don't know what his intentions were. Th... Thank you for coming to help me." Law didn't like to thank people for helping him. It made him feel weak.</p><p>"No problem." Luffy sounded normal when he answered him. Law got dressed before turning back to him. That's when he, finally, noticed that there were birds sitting on him. When he was completely dressed, the birds that had come with him came to sit on him again. "Do you know why these birds are on us?"</p><p>Law sighed. He knew the younger man was going to ask about that sooner or later. "Let's go back to the cave. I'll tell you when we get back." Luffy agreed and started to follow him. He bounced next to him. Law thought It suited him.</p><p>Back at their camp, Law explained the situation with the entity and what happened before he woke up the day before. He also explained that the birds were to keep them safe and that the cave they were in was safe as well. That was why they weren't in the same place as before.</p><p>"I forgot to tell you that the crew called us yesterday before we called them. Nami-ya had slipped a snail into your pocket the day before we were thrown off the ship." Law pulled it out of his pocket. It was one of the small ones with a piece of equipment attached to it. Franky and Usopp had created a new piece for it so that the small snails could be used over long distances like the big ones. The two men were proud of creating it.</p><p>The snail had a red shell and a tan body. It was asleep since he wasn't using it at the moment. "Oh yeah. You never told me about how you got it," Luffy said. He was staring at it with wide eyes. "Can we call them?"</p><p>"Sure. She, also, said to call them every day to keep them updated on our situation." Luffy looked excited as Law punched the number in for the Sunny. It rang three times before being picked up.</p><p>"Torao-san, is that you? Is Luffy with you?" Brook was the one to answer.</p><p>"Yes, I'm here. Straw Hat-ya's here as well."</p><p>"Hey, Brook! How are the others?"</p><p>"Brook! I told you to tell me when they call! Give it here!" Nami's shouting made Law hold the snail out arm's length. He wasn't ready for all the yelling from her. He didn't miss that part of their crew. There was the sound of Brook apologizing before the speaker was handed off to her. "Hey, Law and Luffy. How are you both?"</p><p>"We're fine," Law answered. Luffy opened his mouth to say something. He covered the snail so the woman couldn't hear him. "Don't tell her about the entity right now. We don't need them to worry about us at the moment," he whispered. Luffy gave him a confused look but nodded anyway.</p><p>"That's great to hear. We're still looking for the island you guys washed up on." She sighed. "It's hard when we have no idea where we lost you at."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"Hey, Nami. Torao's a great cook. He could even compete with Sanji!" Law was surprised. <em>What the hell is he talking about? All I did was put some fish over a fire. I didn't even put spices on them.</em></p><p>"Really now? I might inform Sanji-kun. He could be interested in this." Nami sounded like she was planning something. Law didn't like where this was going.</p><p>"Have you run into any trouble?" Law asked. He changed the subject from him to the crew. He didn't like what they were talking about. The feeling of someone staring at him made him look to the entrance of the cave. He didn't see anything.</p><p>"Not really. We did pass a Marine ship, but they didn't do anything. I don't know what they were doing but they did see us." There were the sounds of shouting. "Shut the fuck up! I'm talking to the two people that we're looking for! Be more respectful, you guys!"</p><p>"Is Zoro-ya and Black Leg-ya fighting again?" Law asked. he could only think of that being the reason she was yelling at the rest of the crew.</p><p>"Aren't they always? Yeah. They seem more agitated since you two are gone. I chalk it up to you guys keeping the peace."</p><p>"How do either of us keep the peace?" Law was confused with her reasoning. Luffy was the one that cheered the two men on when they got into their fights. Law just stood by and watched. Though he had to admit, they didn't fight as much as he thought they would when he was on the ship.</p><p>"I don't know. Just... give us some time. We're trying our hardest to find you two. Don't die on us, alright?" Nami sounded like she was joking with the last part. But to Law, he could hear the seriousness behind her joking tones.</p><p>"We won't die that easily!" Luffy reminded her. "Be safe, you guys. Don't worry about us. Try to stay safe while you find us." Law admired the guy sometimes for how serious he could be.</p><p>"Alright. I have to go. I'm on the lookout for any islands that might be yours." Luffy and Law said their goodbyes before he hung up. Luffy sprawled out on the ground.</p><p>"Torao, are you sure you're okay?" He looked over to the other. Something was upsetting him.</p><p>"Yes. I was a little nervous about what he would do, but he didn't do anything to me." Law leaned back on his arms. "Want some fruit for breakfast?" </p><p>"Food!" Luffy shot up into a sitting position. Law grinned. He sliced up some fruit before spearing them on some sticks. After that, he built up the fire again and set them over it. Law couldn't wait for them to leave the island. He didn't know how long he could endure being around the entity.</p><p>
  <strong>Glad to know y'all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for your support. Have a terrific day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Michelangelo wrote a poem about how much he hated painting the Sistine Chapel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Queen Elizabeth II has a stand-in to make sure the sun won't get in her eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Shadows are darker on the Moon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Some sea cucumbers fight with their guts (literally).</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Four: The Deity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day Four: The Deity</strong>
</p><p>Luffy was taking a nap on the cave floor. Law was just relaxing in it. Looking down the way into the cave, he got an idea. Rising from the ground, Law dusted his pants and shirt off before walking toward the back of the cave.</p><p>As he walked, he noticed that it was deeper than it looked. "How big is this place?" he asked aloud. Continuing on, Law came across a set of stairs that were leading down. Choosing to follow them, he was a little creeped out at the sound of his steps on the stone stairs.</p><p>After what felt like ten minutes or so, the stairs ended. Looking forward, Law couldn't see anything. It was complete darkness going forward. Law chose to look back up the stairs. There was a little bit of light that shone over the top of them. There were at least forty or fifty stairs. Maybe more.</p><p>Law continued to walk on to see if he could find what was at the end of the cave. He was curious as to what could keep this cave safe from the entity.<em> Why would the entity be afraid of this cave? Is there something inside here that makes him... scared?</em></p><p>After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes of nothing but walking in the pitch blackness of the cave, Law sat a sliver of light up ahead. Not hurrying in the slightest, Law leisurely strolled toward the light. A thought hit him. <em>Why would there be light at the end? Does it lead to outside?</em> It made him even more curious as to what could be there.</p><p>About forty minutes later, Law had to shield his eyes at the bright light that almost blinded him when he came into the area. When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he was able to see what was before him. Law stood in awe at the display. It shocked him and interested him at the same time.</p><p>Light shone in the area from cracks in the ceiling. It was a dead end. There were amaryllises, begonias, bleeding hearts, maidenhair ferns, and dark green moss growing almost everyone in the room. Streams of water slipped through the cracks in the ceiling.</p><p>In the very back, against the wall was a shrine. Being careful, Law made his way over to it. He made sure not to crush nor damage any of the plants as he walked to the shrine. It was a shrine to Benzaiten. He cocked his head to the side.</p><p>"How long has this been here?" he asked himself aloud. Reaching out a hand, he placed his fingers on the statue of the Goddess. Law was interested and fascinated with the shrine. The statue was still in pristine condition and looked well-kept as did the shrine itself. It was amazing since the island was uninhabited.</p><p>Suddenly, there was the feeling of a soft, kind hand on his face. As if a woman had reached out and cupped his cheek from behind. That was when he noticed that he was touching the statue on the same side of her face.</p><p>Turning his head, Law wanted to see if there was actually someone standing behind him. To his surprise and disappointment, there was no one behind him. But the hand was still touching his cheek. It confused him but he felt safe at the same time.</p><p>"Are you the one protecting this cave?" Law asked. The hand moved back to run through his hair. "I take that as a yes." He thought about what to ask next. "Do you dislike the entity on this island?"</p><p>This time, there was a verbal answer from her. Her voice was sweet, soft, and calm as she spoke to him. Her voice sounded sort of ethereal and echoed a little. "He's a problem for travelers. I do not necessarily dislike him. But I do dislike his actions." Law nodded. He was thankful for the answer.</p><p>"Do the birds help you protect the people that decide to visit?"</p><p>She gave him another verbal answer. "Yes. The birds that live on this island protect those who I choose to protect. That would be most people that come here." The hand moved back to his cheek. "You and your friend are very kind people."</p><p>"Do you know what the entity was talking about before? About Straw Hat-ya's feelings?" Her thumb ran across his cheek. It was almost like a mother trying to comfort her child.</p><p>"I do. But it is not my place to tell you about them. He must be the one to tell you because they are his feelings." Suddenly, the hand was removed, and arms encircled his chest. It made him curious as to if she was hugging him or something else.</p><p>"Is there a specific reason you're protecting us?"</p><p>The Goddess chuckled. He was a little confused. <em>Is there something funny about my question?</em> He didn't ask the question, though. "Yes. His feelings and yours are the reason I am protecting both of you. As long as you stay in the vicinity of the cave or have the birds with on or near you, the two of you will be protected by me."</p><p>"I understand. Thank you for your kindness." He kept his eyes on the shrine. "Should I offer you something?" Law knew how shrines worked. It made him feel guilty for not giving her anything for her kindness and generosity.</p><p>"You do not have to. As long as you and your friend get along and do not fight, I will be fine. That is enough of an offering for me."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Hesitantly, he removed his fingers from the shrine. As soon as his fingers left the statue, the feeling of the arms disappeared. Law raised his head to look at it. "That was... different." He had never experienced something like that before. Not ever in his whole life.</p><p>Turning back around, Law was careful of the plant life again before heading back to check on Luffy. He was still confused, though. <em>She said our feelings are why she's protecting us. There's something more to that, right? I know there is. </em>He couldn't help but think about Luffy's feelings toward him.</p><p><em>He's always called me a friend. Even though I told him the alliance wasn't a friendship, he still called it that. I do like him as a friend as well. </em>He knew that they were a little more than just friends. <em>Sort of like brothers. </em>Law smiled. <em>I don't know. That's how I sort of see it. </em>His smile turned to a small, troubled frown. <em>Hm. Not really brothers. Something more. Like... family? </em></p><p>Before he could think about anything else they could be, Law heard Luffy scream. "Torao?! Where are you?!" He sounded frightened and extremely upset.</p><p>As quickly as he could, Law made his way back to the other. He almost slipped and fell back down the stairs at some point from rushing. Getting to the top of the stairs, he bent over to regain his breath for a second. </p><p>When that was over, he made his way to see if something was bothering Luffy. As soon as he entered the small campsite that he made with the other's help, Luffy tackled him to the ground. Law grunted at the pain that exploded in his back and head.</p><p>"Torao! Don't do that to me! Never again!" Luffy hollered at him. He could tell that he was sitting on his stomach after they landed because of the weight there.</p><p>Law looked up at Luffy when his vision cleared and wasn't swimming before him. The look on the other's face made him feel really bad. The teen had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy, tears were still coming down his face, his face was all red, and he looked so relieved and angry at the same time.</p><p>"Sorry. I was just checking out the cave," he confessed. "I haven't left it."</p><p>He watched Luffy lay his head down on his chest. Wetness seeped through his shirt after a minute. "I thought that guy did something to you," he cried into his chest.</p><p>Slowly, Law moved his arms to be around Luffy's back. He began to rub up and down on his back and held his head to his chest with his other hand. For a while, Luffy did nothing but cry into his chest. Law continued to comfort him while he did so. The teen fisted his shirt and pushed his face further into his chest. Almost like he was trying to merge with him.</p><p>After what felt like hours, Luffy stopped crying. "Straw Hat-ya? Are you okay?" Law asked in a soft, low voice. For a bit, the other didn't move. His hands were still fisted in his shirt.</p><p>It took a few minutes to get any answer or reaction out of the younger man. Luffy released his shirt but didn't move his head. Law was startled when his arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. He wasn't expecting him to do that.</p><p>Luffy moved up a little bit and laid his head on his right shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said in a hoarse, tired voice. It made him feel dejected about Luffy's emotional state.</p><p>"What're you sorry for?" Law didn't think he needed to apologize for anything. It worried him to a great extent.</p><p>"I shouldn't have freaked out when you weren't here," Luffy started to explain. "I know you can take care of yourself." Law was shocked at what he was hearing. It made him think that it wasn't even Luffy that was speaking to him. "So, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier."</p><p>Saying that Law was shocked would be an understatement. He was completely flabbergasted at the younger man's words. "You... You don't have to apologize," he replied. "I know you were worried about me. I don't... I'm not... I don't mind that you were worried about me. Isn't that what friends do? They worry about each other?"</p><p>There was silence for a few minutes. Law wondered if he had said something wrong. Then, Luffy answered him. "Yeah. That's what people who care about each other do." Now, Law was curious. Luffy didn't call them friends this time. He called them 'people who care about each other'.</p><p>That was when the Goddess's words came to mind. She said that she was protecting them because of their 'feelings'. That made him wonder if what Luffy said had something to do with that.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya, do you voice me as more than a friend? Or just a friend and ally?" Luffy's grip around his neck tightened and pressed his face harder into his shoulder. He didn't answer him for what felt like ages.</p><p>"I don't know." Law nodded. He understood. He didn't know either. It was good to know that the other didn't know either. It made him feel much better about his thoughts.</p><p>"Okay. Do you want me to make lunch?" He knew it must've been either noon, close to it, or a little bit after it.</p><p>Quickly, Luffy sat up. His eyes were still puffy and red from crying, but he looked excited at the same time. "Yeah! I'm starving!" Law smiled as the teen got off him so he could go fix them something to eat.</p><p>Lunch was grilled fish and fruit. Luffy didn't mind it nor did Law. It was all they had as it was. Most of the time, Law didn't like to leave the cave too much because of what happened the day before in the stream. Luffy understood and told him that he didn't have to leave if he didn't want to. He was thankful for that.</p><p>
  <em>I really do hope we'll be okay. I know that the Goddess is protecting us. But is that enough? Will she be able to protect us until the other's can get here and rescue us?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you all are enjoying the story. Let me know if you are. Have an amazing day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The world's smallest wasp is smaller than an amoeba.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Some single-celled organisms are bigger than a wasp.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. "OK" most likely stands for fake words.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. The Eiffel Tower was originally intended for Barcelona.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Five: Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day Five: Watching</strong>
</p><p>"Torao! Get up! You need to get up now!" Shaking and shouting awoke Law from his slumber. "GET UP NOW! I WANT YOU TO GET UP RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>"What?" Law asked as he sat up on his own. Luffy had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and was shaking him to get up. "What's going on?"</p><p>"You look really nice when you sleep." Law's eyes widened as he looked at the mouth of the cave. The entity was standing there. "That one is highly annoying. He disturbed you and ruined my view."</p><p>"What're you doing here?" Law asked as he stood up. He walked to the threshold. Just out of the other's reach. "I know the truth about this cave and the birds. Don't you even think that you'll be able to catch either one of us without the birds outside the cave."</p><p>A growl sounded from the black mass in front of him. "That bitch told you, didn't she?"</p><p>"Yes." He didn't try to correct him on what he called her. To him, he could call her whatever named he wanted to. Law knew who she really was and was forever grateful for her kindness and willingness to protect them. She was a Goddess. He wouldn't call her anything else.</p><p>"I'll kill her."</p><p>"Torao, what're you talking about? There's another person on the island?" Law looked back at Luffy. He looked surprised and confused to hear that.</p><p>"No. She's the one protecting us from him." He turned fully to face the teen. "There's a Goddess that protects people that happen to visit this island." Law gestured to the entity. "He's the reason she's protecting us." He didn't mention that their feelings are another reason for her doing so.</p><p>"Oh. That's really nice of her."</p><p>"I'll get you one way or another," the guy said in a low, threatening voice.</p><p>"I don't think so. You can stay the hell away from us. I won't let you touch me again." Law hated that he had been able to touch him in the first place. </p><p>"Yeah! Our..." Before Luffy could finish his sentence, Law covered his mouth. He gave him a confused expression.</p><p>"Don't tell him about them. It would be better if he didn't know," Law whispered to him. Luffy nodded before he let his mouth go.</p><p>"What were you going to say? Your what?" </p><p>"Our friend won't let you do whatever you want," Luffy said. Law was proud that he was able to fix it so fast. <em>I guess that I can count on him to be smart at times. That's a good thing, I guess.</em></p><p>"That bitch is in my way." He stepped a little closer but was held back by an invisible force. "You'll be mine. I won't let that brat have you or that bitch keep you from me." Law's eyes widened at the mention of Luffy. He looked over at the younger man. He swore that if Luffy got any angrier than he already was, he would have steam coming out of his ears. "I'm sorry. Did I upset you? You act just like a fucking child. I wonder how he's able to put up with you. You're too much of a handful for me."</p><p>Law stepped in front of Luffy to block the guy from looking at him. "I handle him just fine because I've known him for a long time. I'm used to his childish nature and his randomness. It's part of being his friend."</p><p>"Now, get out of here," Luffy said through clenched teeth. "You aren't welcome here. Our friend doesn't want you here and neither do we. Get lost before I make you."</p><p>"Fine. But I'll be back later. I find it interesting to watch you two interact with each other." He began to walk away. "I'll see you later, my dear. I hope I can, at least, touch you again." Law wanted to shout at him but he didn't. "Your 'friend' is in the way. I hope you do leave him and that wench at some point." Right after saying that, he disappeared. Law frowned as he thought about the way he said 'friend'.</p><p>"Torao, are you okay?" Luffy asked as he came to stand in front of him.</p><p>"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine." He turned around before walking over to the fire pit. "I need to go fishing some more. We need more food. We're running low."</p><p>"Can I come with you?"</p><p>"Sure. Make sure you don't bother the birds that come with us." Luffy agreed with enthusiasm as Law grabbed Kikoku. He felt safer with his nodachi than to be left weaponless. The birds gathered on them once they noticed that they were leaving the cave.</p><p>"Do you think the Goddess is nice? Do you know why she's protecting us from him?"</p><p>"The Goddess is very nice and kind, and I do know why she's protecting us from him," Law answered as they walked to the beach. The waterfall didn't contain any fish. He designated that spot for bathing and drinking because of the water flow.</p><p>"How do you know? Have you met her before?"</p><p>"Yes. I talked to her for a bit yesterday. When I went for a walk in the cave, I found her shrine and talked to her for a bit. Then, you attacked me when I came back and told me not to go off on my own without telling you."</p><p>"Oh. Do you think I can talk to her?" Law looked back at Luffy. He had a rainbow-coloured bird on his shoulder. It was nestling close to his head on his left shoulder while the others stayed on alert for anything.</p><p>"I don't see why not. It's not like she won't speak to you." <em>Maybe you'll understand what she meant by she's protecting us because of our feelings for each other. I only see him as a friend, right? He's just my friend. Nothing more. It's the same for him too, right?</em></p><p>After a bit, they made it to the beach. Law hadn't been wearing his shoes because he didn't see the purpose of doing so. It was too hot to wear them, and he walked into water almost all the time.</p><p>Unsheathing Kikoku, Law dropped the sheath on the ground before walking into the water. His energy started to be sapped but he didn't let it show. "Room." He made a small Room before using Takt to bring the fish up. Using his nodachi, he stabbed the fish and the Room disappeared.</p><p>"Hooray! Food!" Luffy cheered while dancing around. Law smiled at seeing him. The birds on him seemed to be holding on for dear life because of how much he was moving.</p><p>"Calm down. The birds are having a hard time staying on you," Law said as he walked up. Once he was out of the water, he felt better and wasn't fighting to stay standing up.</p><p>"Alright. What're we doing next?'</p><p>"I need you to go get some more fruit. I'm going to crush them up and season the fish with them. Also, I'm going to crush them up into a drink for today." Luffy looked surprised at his explanation of why he needed the fruit. "Do you think you can do that for me?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'll meet you back at the cave." Law nodded as the other ran off into the forest. He shook his head with a smile at his disappearing back.</p><p>Walking back to his cave, the birds started to chirp to each other. Law wondered why they were doing so. Turning his head, he almost paled at seeing the entity near him. "What're you doing here?" he asked him.</p><p>"I wanted to see you again. Can't I do that? Plus, that annoyance isn't here."</p><p>"He's not an annoyance. He has a name."</p><p>"Monkey D. Luffy. I already know his name. Not that hard to remember since I've been in him before." Law backed up when he took a few steps toward him. "Why are you backing up? I can't touch you anyway. Those filthy birds are on you. It pisses me off when I see them with you. I just want to strangle them."</p><p>"That's nice to know." Law continued his trek back to the cave. "And, no. You can't come visit me. I don't want to see you. Ever."</p><p>"Come on, baby. Don't be like that. I'm really good at everything."</p><p>"No. I'm not interested. And don't call me that."</p><p>"But you're interested in that little twerp. Am I right?"</p><p>That made Law snap his head up to look at him. "No. I'm not interested in him like that." The birds seemed to start yelling at him. "Stop that," he whispered to them. "I just want him to go away." Seeming to understand him, the birds stopped.</p><p>"What was with them?"</p><p>"Nothing. Now, leave me alone." He, finally, got to the cave. Luffy wasn't there yet. <em>He must still be collecting fruit.</em></p><p>"Are you a virgin?" The question made him freeze on the threshold of the cave.</p><p>"Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because you seemed a little too sensitive when I was touching you under the waterfall." Law's face turned bright red at hearing that. He had wanted to completely forget that moment in his life.</p><p>"No. I'm not. I've been with a few women before," he answered as he walked inside. Law pulled the fist off and set them to the side. The birds got off and sat next to him.</p><p>"So, you're still a virgin."</p><p>"I already told you that I'm not. Are you even listening to me? I've been with people."</p><p>"You're a virgin from the back." Law whipped his head around to look at him with wide eyes. "Just because you're not a virgin that way, doesn't mean you aren't from the other. You might've been with women, but you haven't been with another man."</p><p>Law was at a loss for words for a minute or so. "Why does that matter?" he finally got out. The information wasn't something he wanted to hear from him. Especially since he was trying to get into his pants in the first place. That thought just made him shiver with disgust.</p><p>"Are you going to let that shitty brat be your first?"</p><p>Spluttering at the question, Law couldn't believe what he just asked him. "Wha-What?" He almost screeched asking me dumb questions or questions in general. I won't answer you from this point on.</p><p>"Fair enough." He felt uncomfortable because the guy wasn't gone. Law didn't like that he could feel the guy burning holes into his body. It was almost as if the guy was trying to undress him with his eyes.</p><p>After a bit, Luffy still wasn't back yet and the entity was still there. Law had the fire going and was just waiting for the younger Captain with the fruit. "What's your name?" Law asked as he leaned back on his hands. His legs were stretched out so he wouldn't cramp up.</p><p>"Zoltan." He swore that he could hear a smirk or smile in his voice. "It means King or Ruler." Law didn't like where he was going with the name. "I can be your King."</p><p>"No. I'm my own person. I'm free to do whatever I want. I'm not tied down by anyone or anything. I have my own crew and I do what I want when I want." Law was saying all of this through gritted teeth. "I don't like for people to think they're better than me."</p><p>Turning back around, he continued to wait for Luffy to return. Soon enough, Luffy started shouting. "I'm sorry! I got caught up in watching a bullfrog!" Law looked toward him to find Zoltan still there. Luffy stopped just a few feet from him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he screamed at him. Law saw that his shirt was off, and it was holding the fruit he had gathered.</p><p>"I was just having a conversation with Law," Zoltan answered. He said it like the two were fine with each other.</p><p>"Get out of here!" Luffy looked ready to kill him.</p><p>"Fine. I guess that's the better option. You can punch me which I find very upsetting. No need for you to do it once again." Zoltan turned back to Law. "I'll see you later. You have a very sexy sleeping face. Can't wait to watch you sleep again."</p><p>"Get out of here already!" Law shouted back at him. The entity chuckled as he walked past Luffy. The guy looked ready to maul him to death.</p><p>When he was gone, Luffy entered the cave. "He didn't mess with you, right?" he asked as he placed his shirt down next to him.</p><p>"No." Law grabbed an empty coconut and placed a few fruits inside it. They were quiet as he crushed them up, dipped the fish in, and stuck them in the fire to roast. Law, then, crushed up some more fruits before adding coconut milk to them. It made a nice drink for the time being.</p><p>"You're really good at this," Luffy said as he watched him. "How do you know it's going to taste good?"</p><p>"I don't. I'm just experimenting. It's probably not going to be that good. I just thought about it when I was fishing."</p><p>"You're strange." Law rolled his eyes at the comment. When the fish was done, Law had just fishing making two drinks for them. When Luffy took a sip of his, you could see stars in his eyes. "This tastes great! Sanji needs to make something like this!"</p><p>"Just eat and drink. I'll take you to meet the Goddess when you're finished eating." Luffy agreed before continuing to eat his meal and drink his drink. Law took a sip and had to agree with him. The drink he concocted tasted very good. He thought about telling Sanji about it when they came to pick them up.</p><p>Before they left to go to the shrine, Law decided to call the rest of the crew to get an update on how far they thought they were away first. The snail rang a few times before being picked up. "Hello?" It was Franky that answered.</p><p>"Robo-ya, do you know where Nami-ya is right now?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'll go get her."</p><p>Silence followed as they waited for someone to come back to the snail. Luffy decided to sit behind Law and play with his hair. He had taken his hat off because he didn't see any reason to keep it on. It would only make him even hotter than he already was. That wasn't a good thing considering the weather on the island.</p><p>"Hello? Law? Luffy? Are you guys there?'</p><p>"Yeah. How are you guys?" Luffy asked, still playing with his hair.</p><p>"We're doing just fine. There was a small storm that happened last night. I got us to set anchor because we needed to keep our course and not have to find where we left off." She sighed. "We still don't know how far we are from you two. Your signal is stronger than yesterday, but it's still a little fuzzy. I think we're about a few hundred miles off from you guys. I'm not really technical with transponder snail signals."</p><p>"Can you get Usopp to look at it? Or Franky?"</p><p>"Isn't Nose-ya and Robo-ya good with stuff like this? They work together on things like this, don't they? They made the piece on this snail."</p><p>"Yeah. I can get one of them to check it out. Give me a moment." Her voice went a little quiet as if she turned away. "USOPP! COME HERE FOR A MOMENT!" Nami's voice went back to normal and she wasn't yelling anymore. "He's coming. I'll get him to check just in case I'm wrong."</p><p>"What do you need? Is there something wrong with it?"</p><p>"I need you to tell me how far we are away from them based on the strength of the signal," the woman said.</p><p>"Hey. Can you guys talk while I check? You can talk about anything. I don't really care what it is. It'll help with diagnosing it faster."</p><p>"Torao and I aren't in a good spot," Luffy said as they talked.</p><p>"What do you mean? What's going on there?" Nami asked.</p><p>"He's got a guy after him. And the same guy doesn't like me." There was silence for a bit on Nami's end. Law felt embarrassed that Luffy was spouting that to them.</p><p>"Law, what does he mean that there's a guy after you? I thought it was an uninhabited island. Did more people show up?"</p><p>"No. He's not even human," Law answered. "He's an entity that's been on this island for a while now. I guess he took an interest in him." He didn't want to mention specifically why. "He possessed Straw Hat-ya the first day we were here. I was able to help him out. Now, he's continuing to mess with us."</p><p>"That sounds really harsh. I don't know what to tell you." She was quiet for a moment. "Tell me, do you know why he's after you, Law?"</p><p>Before Luffy could even open his mouth to speak, Law shot him a heated glare that said, 'keep your mouth shut or else'. "No. I don't know why. I don't want to talk to him, nor do I want to interact with him."</p><p>"Understandable. There's no reason to acknowledge someone you don't like." There were shouts from the rest of the crew. "Look, I've gotta go. Sanji and Zoro are at it once again. I need to break them up. Just... stay safe for now. Don't worry. We're trying our hardest to get to you guys."</p><p>"I understand. Don't hurt yourselves. Also, when you get here, stay a good bit from the island itself. I don't want you guys too close to it." He didn't really want to mention why he wanted them to do that. "Just send someone on a boat. Don't bring the ship close."</p><p>"O...kay. I won't ask you why, but I'll make sure the rest of them know that."</p><p>"I figured out how far away from us they are," Usopp announced out of the blue. Law had forgotten that he was even there.</p><p>"Well? How far away?"</p><p>"We're about a good one hundred thousand miles from them." Law couldn't believe what he was hearing.</p><p>Nami sighed deeply. "That's a good five days journey. Sorry, guys. It's going to be a bit longer before we get to you."</p><p>"Please, don't rush. We can hold ourselves up for that long," Luffy said. law looked at him and he nodded. "We'll try to stay safe while you guys get here."</p><p>"Okay. Stay safe and keep an eye on Law, Luffy. He needs to be protected if this guy's after him. I have an idea why he would be, but I'll keep my thoughts to myself for right now." Law paled at her implications.</p><p>"N-Nami-ya, don't tell me..."</p><p>"I said I wouldn't say right now. I'll give you my opinion tomorrow when you call us." Law agreed before they hung up.</p><p>Law and Luffy leaned back as he put the snail up. He looked at the younger male. "Want to go meet the Goddess now?"</p><p>"Yes. She's in this cave, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. She's at a shrine in this cave. I'll show you there, but you need to watch your step. There's a staircase you have to walk down," Law explained. "And I want you to watch yourself in the shrine because of the plant life there. I don't want you to damage any of them nor kill them by stepping on them."</p><p>"I got it. I'll watch what I'm doing so I don't damage any of the plants and so I don't fall down the stairs." With his rules in place, Law and Luffy stood up. He guided him to the stairs and thus started their journey to the shrine of the Goddess that Law thanked for keeping them safe from the guy there. <em>I really, really hope he'll be able to understand what she means. Or that she can explain it better to me and him.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Are you guys and gals liking it so far? Please let me know if you are. Am I doing well? I hope you all like this chapter. Have a great day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. PEZ candy was invented to help smokers quit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. There's only one Shell gas station shaped like a shell.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. William McKinley was shot right after giving away his good-luck charm.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. You can see four states from the top of Chicago's Willis Tower.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Some Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Some Answers</strong>
</p><p>He made sure that Luffy held onto some part of him as they went. The darkness was almost suffocating but the presence of the other made him feel better. "So, how long until we get there?" Luffy asked as they continued their descent into the cave.</p><p>Law sighed before answering him. "It took me a bit to get there. It's not like the shrine's immediately at the bottom." Luffy was holding onto his arm like a lifeline. Law guessed that it was better than him latching onto his back like he liked to do to him.</p><p>When they, finally, made it to the bottom of the stairs, Law couldn't see the light just yet. He knew it wasn't dark out yet, either. It was just that you couldn't see the light for the moment. Luffy stayed unusually quiet for a bit. Law couldn't figure out why, but he was just holding onto his arm without saying anything to him. It was almost as if he was using him to keep steady instead of seeing.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked after a bit.</p><p>"Huh? Yeah. Why?"</p><p>"Because you're being really quiet. What's going on with you?"</p><p>"Just... thinking," Luffy replied. Law felt that there was something to his words but didn't press the issue.</p><p>After a bit, he saw the light of the room up ahead. "There's the entrance to the room," he said to Luffy as he pointed to it. "Remember what I said about the room?"</p><p>"Yeah. I need to be careful of the plants in the area." Law nodded as they walked closer.</p><p>As they walked, it felt as if someone was following them. It wasn't the uncomfortable feeling that he normally got when someone did so. It was comforting and made him feel as if the person following was watching over them, protecting them. Not trying to hurt nor scare them.</p><p>"Toroa, is someone following us?" Luffy asked in a whisper. He could hear the nervousness in his voice.</p><p>"I don't really know," he responded. "Don't worry about it. It'll be okay." He felt Luffy nod as they continued on. Their bare feet slapped against the slightly wet floor as they walked. Even Luffy took off his shoes. It was different for Law, though, since he wore shoes almost all the time.</p><p>When they arrived at the shrine room, he heard Luffy gasp. "This place looks awesome. I can't believe all this can grow down here," he said with surprise and amazement in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah. That's why I want you to be careful around them. It would be really rude to hurt or damage them." Luffy nodded. Now, Law could see him. The light from the cracks in the ceiling made it look so beautiful. He guessed it matched the Goddess.</p><p>"Come on." Luffy moved from grabbing onto his arm to holding his hand. It made Law's face heat up as he walked behind him. It made him happy that the teen was, carefully and cautiously, walking around the plants.</p><p>Once they arrived at the shrine in the back, Luffy stopped, making Law stop before he could collide with the other. They stood there for a minute. It made him wonder if Luffy was nervous about doing it now or if it was something else. He decided to ask. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"How... How do you..." Now, he understood what was going on with him.</p><p>"Put your hand on the statue," he informed him.</p><p>Law watched him do so. Luffy touched the side of the face of the statue. Suddenly, there was the feeling of a hand on the same sie of his face that Luffy was touching. He knew that it was but when he felt the soft, warm, kind hand on his face.</p><p>"Welcome back, Law. I see that you decided to come see me, Luffy," she greeted in the same calm tone, but she sounded sweeter. Law could, also, make out happiness in her voice.</p><p>"Are you the Goddess that Torao was telling me about?" Luffy asked. He tightened his grip on Law's hand. Even though he knew that they couldn't see her, they both could feel and hear her.</p><p>"Yes. I'm the Goddess of everything that flows. This includes water, music, words, and eloquence." She went quiet for just a moment. "I'm also associated with love." Law's eyed widened at that. "I have a few things to address in this meeting.</p><p>"Wait. You're a Goddess of water?"</p><p>"Yes. And I know what you're about to ask me. The answer is no. I cannot give back your ability to swim. It wasn't me that took it away in the first place." Law felt Luffy deflate at her words. "Now, are both of you listening closely?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Luffy said.</p><p>"I am," Law responded.</p><p>"I can see that both of you are confused about your feelings for each other. Or one of you is," he started. Law's face heated up. <em>We're talking about this again? I don't know how to feel about this. </em>"I know the emotion that's hard for you to express. It's a difficult one to understand." Law felt her grip tighten on his cheek. It wasn't in an aggressive way. The feel was more to help her understand them more. "You both love each other, right?"</p><p>Law's eyes widened. He wanted to look at her but knew he wouldn't be able to see her. "Yes." Luffy's voice made him turn his gaze from the statue to him. He could see the hand, but he, also, saw that Luffy was staring at him.</p><p>"What?" Law asked, his voice going a little high at the end of the question.</p><p>"I love you," Luffy admitted this time.</p><p>"Law, come down," Benzaiten said. It was as if she was trying to soothe him with her voice. After a second, she began to rub her thumb along his cheek, still trying to help him calm down.</p><p>"I... I don't..." Law was at a loss for words. Now, he knew why Luffy was so pissed at the entity getting close to him.</p><p>"You're confused but understand his feelings and actions," she said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He knew she was right but couldn't find the words to say anything. "Don't worry about it right now. As long as you come to a conclusion about your feelings by the time you leave this island, it should be better for both of you. Especially when you two are alone."</p><p>"But what about your crews?" Law, finally, spoke up. Luffy's crew would, probably, freak out about it. He already knew his would. Especially Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin. The older two would lose their minds because they always thought he was either straight or just didn't like anyone. Bepo probably wouldn't mind all that much.</p><p>"Don't worry about them," the Goddess said. She sounded as if it was irrelevant. "Right now, they aren't here to do or say anything. It's only you two. You need to figure out your emotions so that you can leave this island on good terms."</p><p>"But..." Law didn't understand what she meant by 'good terms'. <em>Wouldn't we have anyway without learning about this? Does she mean that it would be bad if we were to leave as we are now?</em></p><p>"Now, its getting dark. If you have any more questions about this, feel free to come visit me. I'll answer whatever you confused about." A kiss was placed on his cheek that didn't have the hand on it. "Law, just think about what has been said here. I'm very glad that you brought Luffy with you this time. He understood his feelings faster than you. But I understand that you're not used to it." Law opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Plus, I find your emotions more complicated to read than Luffy's. His are, normally, written across his face."</p><p>"Hey," Luffy whined.</p><p>"Just think about it. You'll realize your feelings in due time. For now, continue to get along. I hate to see you two fight and argue with each other." After that, the hand was removed. Law's hand was still holding Luffy's. He guessed that's how she was able to touch him as well without him touching the statue.</p><p>Letting his hand go, Law made his way out of the room. "Torao, what's wrong?" he asked, following him.</p><p>"I'm going back out," he answered. "I've got a lot to think about." <em>Especially since you said you love me. I don't... know how I feel. It feels like... my chest's going to explode from how fast my heart's beating.</em></p><p>"Okay." Luffy didn't say anything else on their walk. But Law let him hold onto him again as they walked back into the main part of the cave.</p><p>When they got back, Law sat sound the fire. It was, indeed, getting dark. He didn't feel like going to fish for dinner. He relayed that to Luffy. The younger man offered to go get some more fruit for dinner. Law agreed before the birds settled on Luffy's shoulders. After that, he left.</p><p>That left Law with his thoughts. <em>I like him, yeah. But does it go as far as saying I love him? I mean, he'd different from all the others and he's really protective of me because we're friends. </em>Then, it hit him. <em>He's been overly protective of me <strong>because </strong>he loves me. Why didn't I see it before? It makes sense now. But do <strong>I </strong>love him?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Sorry for not updating in a while. Please, forgive me. I hope this chapter is good enough. Let me know what you think of it. Have a wonderful, sunny, lovely day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. When shuffling a deck of cards, the number of possible arrangments is approximately 8×10^67. That's more than the number of stars in the observable universe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. There is a United Arab Emirates' territory inside an Oman's territory that itself is inside the United Arab Emirates country. It is called Madha village.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Disappointment Island is an uninhabited island in New Zealand. Over 65,000 pairs of white-capped albatross live there. In 1868, a steel tanker crashed on the island which killed 68 people, leaving the 15 survivors waiting 18 months to be rescued. In 1907, another ship ended up crashing there and 12 men drowned.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. During the entire run of <em>Gilligan's Island</em></strong>
  <strong>, it was never revealed if "Gilligan" was his first or last name.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - Saturday is my birthday. I'll be 20. Just thought I'd let you know. I'll still update stories that day.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Six: Touching and More Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day Six: Touching and More Info</strong>
</p><p>The next morning was the same as before. Only this time, Luffy woke him up with his screaming. "I told you to get lost! We don't like you! Don't you understand that! And stop staring at him!" The guy sounded beyond pissed off.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Law sat up before stretching. He missed sleeping in a bed. The ground was starting to make his back hurt. <em>I hope they can come get us soon. Nami-ya said yesterday that they were about five days away. I don't know if I can keep going like this until they arrive.</em></p><p>"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Law glanced at the guy before standing up. He walked over to Luffy, ignoring the entity and giving the other Captain his full attention.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya, I'm going to go fishing. Can you see if there are any small animals on the island we can eat? Other than the birds. We need something different than just fish and fruit." He could feel the entity's anger because Law wasn't paying him any attention. He didn't care, either. It didn't worry him at the time.</p><p>Luffy turned to smile at him. "Good morning. I'll try to be quick this time." Law nodded.</p><p>After breakfast, I'm going to go bathe in the waterfall again. You need to do that sometime today." Luffy agreed as the birds landed on him. When that was done, he rushed off, leaving Law alone with Zoltan again. He was going to try to ignore him as much as he could. That wasn't really hard for him. Law got lost in thought a lot.</p><p>"Law, what's wrong? Don't give me the silent treatment." He just moved around, grabbing Kikoku before letting the birds land on him. "Aw. Don't be like that. I just want to talk. Can't I do that?"</p><p>"I wonder if there are any new kinds of fish today. Salmon is getting tiresome to eat." He knew it would piss the guy off. Law was intentionally pretending as if he couldn't hear him. He didn't want to bother with him.</p><p>The aura of anger grew. "Law, that not very nice. When a person speaks to you, you should respond. It's disrespectful and rude."</p><p>Continuing on his way, Law smiled when he came to the beach. Zoltan was still following after him like a dog that wanted a treat or attention. He just tried to keep his distance from him. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out in a contented sigh. "I could get used to this. but it's kind of boring. There's nobody else here."</p><p>Putting Kikoku on his shoulder, he walked toward the water. He didn't want to go into it but had to do it if he wanted some fish. Law just wanted something to eat for breakfast. Wading into the water, he could feel his energy begin to be sapped from him. He decided to overlook it for now. Law just wanted food.</p><p>Making a Room, he watched for some of the fish to come by. Another smile graced his face, seeing a few striped bass swimming nearby. He used Tact to bring them up before stabbing them. Law turned around and started back toward the shore.</p><p>Suddenly, something hit him from behind, making him fall to the ground. Kikoku and the fish landed on the shore in the sand but he face-planted into the water. It made the birds scatter so they wouldn't get wet. He hadn't expected that to happen.</p><p>After a second, he struggled to get up. The water had taken even more energy from him and his arms were shaking as he pushed his upper body up out of the water. Then, a weight was put on the middle of his back. As if someone sat down on him.</p><p>Turning his head, he paled at seeing Zoltan on his back. The entity seemed to be satisfied with what had happened. "What the hell did you do?!" Law shouted at him as he tried to crawl away from him.</p><p>"I just got a large bird to hit you. It got the other birds to leave you alone for now," he said as if it was a normal thing to do. "Now, I can touch you without having that bitch keeping you safe."</p><p>Law tried even harder to get away from him. The other seemed assumed by his actions because he laughed. "Don't laugh at me, bastard. I don't want you touching me," Law hissed with venom.</p><p>"Come on. Just let me touch you a little. I won't do anything more than just touch."</p><p>"No! Get off!" Law tried as much as he could but was stopped when two hands went under his shirt. He gasped at the feeling before he halted all movement. They touched his chest and stomach. It was as if they were mapping out his abs and pecs.</p><p>"You have such a great body. I love men like you. Not too much nor too little." Then, they ran down his sides. "And you have a very curvy figure. Sexy." Law bit his lip to keep in the noises he'd, no doubt, make.</p><p>After a few minutes of him just rubbing his chest and stomach, Zoltan pinched his nipples. That made him jolt and have to hold back a moan. This time, he tried to buck him off. "I said, get off!" he screamed. The second time he bucked up, it made the other fall off him.</p><p>As soon as he had that freedom, Law scrambled to his feet before dashing for the shore. The birds, thankfully, came flocking back and sat on him. He grabbed the fish before cleaning the sand off in the water.</p><p>His heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest. Even his body was shaking from what had just happened. It made him feel skittish and he knew the birds were trying to comfort him. They were rubbing against his head and whatever part of his body they could touch. They didn't seem to mind that he was wet.</p><p>"I hope I didn't bother you too much," the entity said. Law glared at him before standing back up.</p><p><em>This is just great. My clothes are wet now. I'm going to need to dry them if I don't want to get sick tonight. Straw Hat-ya, please, be back at the cave. I don't want to be left alone with him.</em> He knew the guy would follow him because he wanted him. That was something Law was sure he'd keep from happening even if it killed him.</p><p>"Law, talk to me. Are you angry that I touched you? I'm sorry. It was just too tempting to pass up."</p><p>"I told you not to fucking talk to me and especially not touch me," Law growled out. He was stomping through the jungle. It was to not let the other know how shaken he really was about the event. Law didn't like how the guy touched him. It made him feel dirty and ashamed that he let his guard down like that. The birds continued to rub him, trying to calm his nerves.</p><p>Relief washed over him when he saw Luffy sitting in the cave. He had a few small mammals sitting next to him. The teen smiled when he saw him. "Torao! You're back! You were gone for a bit longer than I thought you would."</p><p>"Y-Yeah. Sorry." He moved to sit down. Law removed the fish from his sword. Luffy seemed to notice something was wrong with him. Especially since his clothes were wet.</p><p>"Did something happen? Are you okay? Why're you all wet?" With his back to him, he never heard nor noticed when Luffy got closer. As soon as he placed a hand on his shoulder, Law screamed before moving away from the touch. He turned to look at the younger man. Luffy looked shocked and very upset. "Torao, what happened?"</p><p>Looking past Luffy, he saw the entity near the entrance. The man followed his line of sight to the guy. No one said anything nor did anything for a while. Law just went back to getting the food together after a bit. He knew Luffy was going to explode any minute now. Just waiting for it to happen was nerve-racking</p><p>Then, "What the fuck did you do to him?!" Luffy hollered. Law could hear the anger, hatred, and jealousy in his voice. Law wasn't surprised by it. I mean, the guy confessed he loved him. He knew what that entailed because of that.</p><p>"I just touched him a little," Zoltan answered as Law started to skin the smaller animals. He had already set up the firepit again. The fish were already on cooking. All he had to do was get the other things on.</p><p>"You're not allowed to touch him! Keep your hands off Torao!" Luffy screamed. Law put a hand on his legs, trying to get him to calm down. The guy looked down before sitting next to Law. He sat with his back to him, keeping an eye on the other. "Get lost. You're an asshole and pissing me off."</p><p>Law just continued to get breakfast ready. The entity didn't say anything more and Law was thankful for that. He didn't want Luffy to do something rash and wind up making the situation worse.</p><p>When breakfast was ready, Law gave some food to him. He was happy to know that Luffy thought ahead before him. A few of the halves of coconuts were filled with water. "Straw Hat-ya, did you go and get water?" he asked, taking a bite of his fish.</p><p>"Yeah. I remembered what you said before about the milk. I thought we'd have water today." Law was surprised at how smart he sounded. It was a little unnerving because the teen wasn't like that most of the time.</p><p>Nodding, he drank some of it. It was nice and helped him relax more. As he ate more, a hand touched his face. That made him jolt and look around. Luffy had his back to him, still staring at the entity and he was outside the cave, staring at them.</p><p><em>The fuck was that? </em>Then, it happened again. This time, though, it felt as if it was trying to lead him to the back of the cave. His eyes widened. <em>It's her. Does she want to tell me something? </em>Looking back at Luffy, he saw that he was still watching the other.</p><p>"Your stares are starting to get annoying. I can't come inside," Zoltan said. He sounded aggravated and bored with a hint of jealousy. "I can't touch him because of this God-forsaken cave."</p><p>"On the contrary, a Goddess is here. So, you can't say that," Law connected him. He decided to shoot back instead of Luffy this time. The guy didn't glare at him, but his attention did shift him Luffy to him.</p><p>"Yes. You're right about that. But she's still a pain in the ass."</p><p>Law rolled his eyes as he looked back to where the stairs were. "Straw Hat-ya, I'm going to go talk to her again. You can have whatever you want."</p><p>Luffy gave him a happy, friendly smile as he turned to him. "Okay. See you in a bit. Try to come back soon. I don't want to be left with him for too long."</p><p>"I know what you mean and I'll try." He got up before walking to the stairs. The walk was still long but he didn't mind it. Law was getting used to walking to her area. Also, it was a relaxing time. All of the plant life had a calming effect on him.</p><p>As he went into the room with the shrine, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was almost as if it wasn't there but was at the same time. He walked up to the statue before placing his hand on the side of the face.</p><p>Immediately, the feel of her hand was on his own face. A second after that, she wrapped her arms around him and placed her hands on his chest. "Law, are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was full of concern about him. It made him feel cared about. Like Corazon had cared. Or even Luffy, his crew, and Law's own crew.</p><p>"Yes. I'm fine."</p><p>"I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. I should've realized he would try something to get past the birds. I need to watch out for that. You do too." Law smiled at the way she was speaking.</p><p>"It was nothing. No need to worry about it. Really, I'm fine."</p><p>"I know you're lying." That made him smile disappear. "I saw how you reacted to Luffy's touch. He's bothered you. It wasn't hard to tell. He can't hurt you nor touch you in here. You need to relax around Luffy. the faster that happens, the easier it will be to remember and react to his presence."</p><p>"I know what you're talking about. It's just..." Law tried to figure out the right words to say. "I've never been with him this long. Most of the time, people are around. I guess it's just my way of going about things when something like this happens."</p><p>"He's here to help and protect you. Don't see him as someone who will attack you. He won't. It's not in his nature to do something like that." Law sighed.</p><p>"I understand that. But that's just how I grew up. Plus, I don't have normal interactions with people on a daily basis. I like to keep to myself most of the time." It was true. Law wasn't around people most of the time. His crew left him alone when he was in his room or told them not to bother him.</p><p>"That's something you're going to have to put aside for now. Luffy needs to interact with someone. Especially you. Being alone isn't one of his strong suits. That's why he's so happy when you're around and protective of you. If anything happens to you, he'll be alone. That's not something he's keen on dealing with."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"He talked with me while you were gone earlier." Law nodded. <em>That's reasonable. I guess he got bored and lonely waiting for me. </em>"You need to go back to him. Zoltan isn't a good person to be around for him. Go. I have a feeling that he's telling him something right now."</p><p>Nodding, Law took his hand away before rushing out of the room. He was still careful of the life growing there. As he made it to the stairs, he could hear shouting. <em>That doesn't sound good. That's Straw Hat-ya's voice. This sounds bad.</em></p><p>As soon as he got to the top, he saw Luffy try to go out of the cave without the birds. Thinking quickly, Law dashed over to him before grabbing him around the chest with his right arm. "Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear it! It isn't true! There's no way it's true!"</p><p>"But it is. Ask him yourself."</p><p>Law was confused with the conversation. <em>What the hell did he tell him? What's going on? </em>Luffy spun around in his arms, tears of anger, frustration, and sadness in his eyes. Law was shocked at seeing all three of those emotions in his eyes. "Torao, tell me it isn't true," he begged.</p><p>"What? What did he tell you?" He moved his attention to Zoltan. "What the hell did you say to him?"</p><p>"Torao, did you like him touching you?" Luffy asked.</p><p>Law's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He was shocked at the question the other asked him. <em>Wh-What?! How could he ask me that?! What, exactly, did he tell him?! Straw Hat-ya, please, tell me you aren't gullible enough to believe him! Please!</em></p><p>"Wh-What?"</p><p>"He loved every second of it," Zoltan piped up. Law saw the grin that appeared on the mass of black. He couldn't believe what the other just said. <em>WHAT?!</em></p><p>
  <b>Hope this is good. Please, let me know. I have a lot going on and I'm trying to update a soon as I can. Also, I'm working on a new story. It is something I've been thinking about for a while. It's a lot worse than what I've written before. I really don't know where the idea came from. I cringe sometimes when I think about it. Anyway, have a wonderful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun Facts: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>1. Japan is facing a ninja shortage. There is a high demand for "ninja shows", but it is a dying tradition and companies have trouble time finding properly trained ninjas.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2. New Jersey had 4 Governors in the span of 8 days in early 2002. The shortest term of those was served by John Farmer Jr. for 90 minutes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3. George Miller - the person who created <em>Mad Max </em>is the same person who created <em>Happy Feet.</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>4. Surgeons who play video games at least 3 hours a week perform 27% faster and make 37% fewer errors.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>P.S. - To all you surgeons out there, play as much as you want in your free time. Keep up the good work. See? Games are good for people.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. More Exploring and a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>More Exploring and a Dream</strong>
</p><p>"Torao, is it true?" Luffy asked once again. He latched onto his arms. His grip was tight and almost hurting, and he seemed desperate for an answer from the older man. At first, Law could only stare in revulsion at the entity for the moment. His last words shocked him so much. "Please, Torao, tell me it isn't."</p><p>Luffy's begging brought him out of his stupor and back to the present. "N-No. No! It isn't true at all. Why would I enjoy this bastard touching me?" Law replied. He looked down at Luffy. "Don't listen to him. I don't ever want you to even think he's telling the truth for even a second. Do you hear me?"</p><p>That seemed to calm the rubber man down quickly. "Really?" Law nodded. "Okay." Luffy's grip on him slackened but he didn't let him go. "You won't go anywhere without me, right?" He wanted to go against him because that was a little controlling, but Law understood that it was just the other trying to look out for him.</p><p>"I won't." Luffy beamed at his response.</p><p>"Hey, shithead. He's not a child. Law can go wherever he wants, whenever he wants without a chaperone." Law rolled his eyes and chose to ignore him.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya, why don't we go find something to do?" Law offered. He was getting bored just sitting around all the time. "I want to explore the island more. We might find something useful for ourselves." He got closer to Luffy and leaned down before whispering to him. "We could find something to help the others know that we're on this island."</p><p>The younger man grinned at him. "That sounds great!" he cheered. "And I could find more beetles and snails!" Law nodded with a smile. He was getting used to showing his emotions around the guy. But he was the only person around him now. Just one person. That was fine.</p><p>"Yeah." Luffy smiled and latched onto his left arm as Law began to walk out of the cave. The birds flocked over to them before perching on their shoulders and heads. Law was getting used to the birds just sitting on them. It was almost as if they weren't there at all anymore. That's how used to them he was. It was an odd feeling.</p><p>Once they were over the threshold, Law saw Zoltan start to follow them as the two men went off into the jungle. Luffy talked about finding more bugs or even other creatures on the island. Law vaguely remembered the man telling him about finding a beetle before.</p><p>They followed the stream. "Torao! Look!" The sudden shout made him jump a little. Luffy let his arm go before rushing off a little ahead of them. Instead of immediately chasing after him, Law just, casually, walked over to where he was crouched. The birds on the other looked to be a little ruffled from the movement.</p><p>"Straw Hat-ya, try not to run too much. I told you before tha the birds have a hard time hanging on when you do that," Law reprimanded him with a light tone. He wasn't scolding him. Law was just trying to keep the birds and Luffy safe.</p><p>"Sorry. But I saw something," the younger Captain apologized. Law looked over to him to figure out what he was looking at.</p><p>"What did you see?"</p><p>Luffy didn't say anything back at first. Then, he turned to Law with a beetle in his hand. "Torao, this beetle is really rare. I don't remember the name of it, but I saw it in a book that Robin bought a few months ago. She told me all about it. I've always wanted to see one up close."</p><p>Law looked at the beetle. It was a metallic green colour with purple stripes all across it. A very pretty bug to find. "I know what it's called. It's a rosemary beetle. It eats flowers and other aromatic plants," he said. "Though, this one is much bigger than the ones I've seen before. They're normally 8mm. This one looked about 7.62cm."</p><p>"Could it be because this island doesn't have people on it?" Luffy asked as he put it down. The beetle just, calmly, scuttled away.</p><p>"Could be. It's a possibility. I've seen some bugs that are quite larger than the ones I'm used to on this island." Luffy nodded as he stood back up. "Want to keep looking around?" The guy nodded as he walked next to him. Law wasn't sure where they were headed; he was just enjoying the walk.</p><p>After a while, they came across a tree that was a little different from the others. "Hey. It has fruit." Law looked to where Luffy was pointing. A smile came to his face.</p><p>"It's a pear tree," Law said. He reached up and plucked one of the fruit from the tree. "I wasn't expecting to find something like this here." Taking a bite, Law almost moaned in delight. "It's really sweet and tasty."</p><p>"Huh? Let me try." Luffy reached up and picked one for himself. Once he took a big bite out of it, Law swore he sat stars in his eyes. "Wow! That really is delicious! Can we gather some of them?"</p><p>"Maybe when we got back to the cave. I want to explore more first." The teen nodded as they ate their fruit while walking side by side. It was pleasant but Law knew that Zoltan was still following them. That didn't bother him, though. He just put it out of his mind while they walked. Then, a feeling hit him. "Straw Hat-ya, I'm going to walk over there. Just stay here," he announced as he motioned toward a clump of bushes.</p><p>"Huh? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Just stay here." There was no way he was going to tell him he had to pee. There was no reason he had to give that information to him.</p><p>"Fine. Don't be long. And watch yourself." Law agreed as he walked off. The birds chirped as he walked away. He pushed past the bushes before making sure his back was to where Luffy was.</p><p>When that was done, he unzipped his pants before pulling himself out. Soon enough, he was finished and was about to put his dick back in his pants when he heard movement right behind him. He turned his head to see Luffy there.</p><p>His face heated up as he stared at him. "Straw Hat-ya, I told you to wait there." Law was embarrassed by the situation.</p><p>"I was checking on you." He didn't seem bothered at all by what he was doing. "You could've just told me you had to use the bathroom."</p><p>"I don't have to tell you everything," he shot back. Law took that time to fix himself before walking back the way they came. "Come on." Luffy didn't say anything as he followed behind him.</p><p>It was a few hours later when they came to another odd and out of place tree. It had a lot of shade underneath, the leaves were different from the neighboring ones, and it was larger than the others. The shade was good. Law was getting tired. Without saying anything to the other Captain, he went and sat against the trunk. Luffy followed after and sat next to him.</p><p>The two didn't say anything to each other. The sounds of the jungle filled the air. It was peaceful and very soothing. Law hoped that they'd be saved soon. He didn't want to stay there any longer. The entity was getting on his nerves.</p><p>Slowly, he started to fall asleep. He leaned closer to Luffy. "Torao, are you okay?" </p><p>"Yeah. I'm just... tired." He closed his eyes as he leaned even closer to him. The birds on that shoulder migrated to his other side and head. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Just... bored and tired from walking."</p><p>"You should wait until we get back to the cave before you take a nap." Luffy's voice was far off now. Law couldn't help it. He'd used too much energy from the day. Walking for so long tired him out. "Torao. Torao..." Then, it all faded away. Law could even warn him as he collapsed onto him.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sitting on the ground, Law turned the wrench as he tightened a nut on a pipe. That had been the seventh pipe he'd fixed in the past hour or so. Once it was tight enough, he sighed before backing up a little. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"There. That should be the last one. Now, they just need to watch what they're doing," he commented as he dropped the tool into the toolbox. Rising from his spot on the floor, Law grabbed it and walked off to find his crew. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He found them in the gathering room. "Captain, we're really, really sorry about that," one of his guys apologized as they all looked downcast. He smiled, placing the toolbox down on a table. Law sat down before speaking to them. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It's fine. Jus</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>t... watch what you're doing from now on. That part of the sub is kind of hard to fix." He was on a couch while they were lingering in areas. "From now on, if one of those pipes break, come ask me about it and I'll tell you how to fix it. It's not very hard to do." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Aye, aye, Captain!" they all chanted. A smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Polar Tang was a fantastic submarine. Law would take care of it even if it cost him his life. It was a parting gift and a very treasured vessel. He'd been teaching his crew how to fix it but hadn't gotten all of them to understand all of it yet. Since he was given the sub, Wolf had told him everything about it and even gave him the blueprints for it. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But most of the crew knew how to fix vital parts of the ship. Law thanked Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin for that. They learned about it along with him. That was a plus because they could help him teach the rest of them. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Looking back at them, Law almost freaked out and almost fell off the couch. Every single one of his crew members looked just like Luffy. They were still wearing the boiler suits, though. "Torao, are you okay?" they questioned him in unison. That did scare the shit out of him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Getting up, he backed away from them. Everyone, even Bepo, had turned into Luffy. That was not something he'd been expecting. Slowly, he tried to get some distance from them. The problem was that they followed him. All twenty of him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Is everything alright, Torao?" they asked. They even sounded just like him. "You look pale." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"St-Stay back," Law ordered but stuttered at the same time. He even held up his hands to try to keep some distance from them. "Wh-What's going on?" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fear filled him when his back hit something solid. Glancing behind him slowly, he was terrified when he saw that he'd backed himself up to a wall. He snapped his attention back on the Luffys in front of him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Don't worry. We won't hurt you," one assured him with a kind smile. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"There's more of us to help you out now," another commented. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Then, they all swarmed him. He screamed as it happened, not understanding what was going on. Hands grabbed him but not in a forceful nor malicious manner. Yet, it still frightened him because he didn't know their intentions.</em> </strong>
</p><p>...</p><p>Law screamed when he woke up. "Torao, calm down. Everything's okay," he heard Luffy say. That made his eyes snap open before they darted around, trying to find the ones that had been around him.</p><p>When he only found one, singular Luffy, he let out a heavy sigh of relief. "It was just a dream," he breathed out. Law was so happy to know that there was only one of the guy. Twenty would've been way too much for him to handle. Not something he was willing to deal with at the moment.</p><p>"What'd you dream about?" Luffy inquired.</p><p>Looking around, he noticed tha they were back in the cave. "Did you carry me here?" He changed the subject because he didn't want to talk about his dream.</p><p>"Yeah. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up. Also," he pointed to a pile next to the firepit, "I went back and got some of those fruits. You said we'd get some on our way back, but you fell asleep. So, I went and got some instead."</p><p>He was glad to know that the other went back and got them. "Thanks. Sorry about earlier." Law felt guilty for passing out on the man before. It was a complete accident.</p><p>"It's alright. If you need to rest for a while, I wasn't going to bother you." Law thought it was odd for the other to be talking like that.</p><p>"Pissed me off, though." Law looked at the entrance. Zoltan was standing there.</p><p>"Shut up," Luffy barked. "I only carried him back here. It's nothing new for either of us. I've done it before."</p><p>"But the way you carried him was more intimate," the other shot back. Law rolled his eyes so hard they could've fallen out. "Bridal-style is an intimate way of carrying someone. I hated every single second of you doing it." You could hear the raw, unbridled rage in his voice. Law thought it was funny.</p><p>"Then, you should've been watching, asshole." Luffy turned back to Law. "What're we having for dinner?"</p><p>"We can cut the pears in half and roast them on the fire." The rubber man agreed. "And we'll call the crew while we eat." That excited the other. Law hoped that the entity wouldn't understand what they were planning nor what was going to happen when the crew got there. It was only a matter of time, though, when they got there. <em>Please, don't let anything happen once they get here. That'd be the worst thing.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Hello. Is this chapter good? Sorry. I've been busy getting ready for the holidays and seeing family. Anyway, have a great day and happy holidays. Hope you all have fun. I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. William Shakespeare had a curse engraved on his tombstone to prevent anyone from moving his bones.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Acetaminophen, one of the most popular pain-killers, restrains masculinity, and dulls emotions. It had been rejected in 1887 for its side effects, then approved in 1955.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. The Twenty One Pilots fan base is known as the Skeleton Clique.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. A man who was hanged for his part in the Guy Fawkes Gunpower Plot had his skin removed and it was used to bind a book that listed his offenses.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bath Time</strong>
</p><p>After eating their food, Law called the crew up again. But they made sure to go further into the cave, a good distance away from Zoltan. The two Captains didn't need nor want the entity to know what they were talking about with them. It took someone a few rings to, finally, pick up.</p><p>"Hey, you two. Are you alright?" It was Sanji who answered. Law was elated to hear someone else's voice than just Luffy and Zoltan.</p><p>"Yeah. We're alright," Law answered. He looked over at Luffy. the guy was smiling while hugging his legs to his chest. Law thought he looked like an excited child. It was adorable but he needed to focus on what was going on. "Do you know how long you guys are going to be?"</p><p>"From what Nami said, we should be getting there in about three to four days. So, we're getting close. We all know about what's going on there." Law's jaw dropped at the other's words. "Nami told everyone. We're all worried about it."</p><p>"We should be fine. Don't worry too much about us. We're protecting each other," Luffy announced as he scooted closer to Law. "But I'm getting tired of eating fish, fruit, and small animals." Law felt the same way. He wanted something different.</p><p>"Is that all that's there for you two to eat?" The cook sounded horrified about that.</p><p>"Yeah. Torao's a great cook and all, but I want to eat something different." Law's faced heated up at the praise he got for his cooking. <em>I'm not great of a cook. Black Leg-ya's cooking is much better than mine. I'm just cooking to get by because there isn't much to use here.</em></p><p>"At least he can cook for the two of you," Sanji commented. Law felt offended by what he said.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean, Black Leg-ya?" he inquired. <em>Is there something wrong with me being his cook for the time being?</em></p><p>"I'm not criticizing you for cooking for him. Although, I'm supposed to be his only cook. But what I'm saying is that it's a good thing because Luffy can't cook to save his life. I wouldn't even trust him around an open fire." Law chuckled at that. He looked to see that Luffy was pouting.</p><p>"I can roast things. I did it when I was little and with Ace and Sabo," he mumbled.</p><p>"Anyway, what's going on there? How's everyone doing?" Law remembered Nami saying that the cook and Zoro were getting into fights more often since he and Luffy were gone. It seemed, for the moment at least, the two were on good terms.</p><p>"Well, Robin's been freaking Usopp and Chopper out by guessing what could be happening with you two." Law gave off a sigh. <em>I believe him. That woman's known for saying horrible and gruesome things to scare her crewmates. But I'm no different. I'll do it, too. </em>"Franky's been making sure to check on the signal every few hours along with Usopp, Nami's been trying to keep herself occupied to keep from worrying about you guys, Zoro's been sleeping most of the time, I've been a little laid back with cooking, and Brook's been playing music nonstop."</p><p>"I see. You all are trying not to worry about us," Law stated. He knew they were trying to keep themselves busy. Although, Robin wasn't making Usopp nor Chopper feel any better. That was normal, though.</p><p>"Yeah. We're almost there so no reason to be concerned. Although your situation isn't the best at all, we're trying not to think about it." Law wanted to smack his head off of something in anger and frustration. <em>He's making fun of us. I fucking know it. That asshole thinks it's, at least, sort of funny. </em>"But, when you guys get back on the ship, I'll make a meal that both of you will enjoy."</p><p>"That sounds great, Sanji! I can't wait!" Luffy exclaimed. Law had to shush him because Zoltan was still right outside the cave. "Sorry. But I can't. I want something else to eat."</p><p>"I know, and so do I. But you need to be quiet so he doesn't know what's going on," Law reprimanded him. He glanced over to see that Zoltan was standing next to the entrance, not showing any sign that he could hear them at all. "Alright. We're gonna go. Straw Hat-ya and I are going to take a bath. He hasn't had one since we've been here, and I need one."</p><p>"Got it. I'll let the others know you and Luffy are doing fine right now. I just hope it stays that way. We hope that doesn't change any time soon."</p><p>"I do, too. Well, see you when you get here." Luffy said goodbye as well and they hung up. The younger man relaxed on his hands while his feet were stretched out. "I wasn't joking. We're about to go take a bath in the stream," Law said.</p><p>"Do we have to? I don't wanna," the other whined. Law huffed as he stood up.</p><p>"You smell like sweat. So do I. We both need a bath." He walked over to Luffy and tried to haul him up by the arm. "Come on. Stop acting like a child. You need to bathe like a regular person."</p><p>Luffy sighed but stood up after a moment. "I don't want to take a bath with him out there," he grumbled. Law understood what he was talking about.</p><p>"I know. Neither do I. But I want that smell to go away. Just scrubbing at your skin and clothes can get that smell out of both of them."</p><p>"We're washing our clothes, too?"</p><p>Law rolled his eyes at his blatant childishness. "If you don't want to wash your clothes, I'll wash them for you. Does that make you happy? You won't have to wash your own clothes. You just can't wear them until they're dry. We'll dry them over the fire when we get back."</p><p>"We'll be naked until then?" Luffy asked.</p><p>Knowing it was true, Law nodded. "Yes. But it'll only be for a little bit. Our underwear should dry quickly, so we won't be naked for too long. I don't want to do it, either, but we have no other choice." <em>I, definitely, don't want to do this, but it's a necessity.</em></p><p>"Fine." He knew the younger man hated the idea of undressing in front of the entity, but they had to. Law would be damned if he didn't get Luffy to bathe. Plus, he was starting to smell sour once again. Not a nice nor pleasant scent for either of them.</p><p>Nodding, the two of them walked out of the cave as the birds flocked to them. Law, once again, ignored Zoltan as he passed by him. Luffy was right behind, trying to ignore him as well. It was a better option than for the two to argue the whole walk there.</p><p>As soon as they arrived at the stream, Law smiled before turning to Luffy. "Alright." He didn't say anything more to the other. And he didn't have to. Luffy just started stripping his clothes. Law was going to wait to do the same. First, he was going to gather Luffy's clothes, then his own.</p><p>"What the hell are you two doing?" Zoltan almost shouted at them. Law just continued to wait. He did, however, turn away when Luffy got to his underwear. The birds were on his shoulders again.</p><p>Without saying a word to him, Luffy tapped him on the shoulder. Law looked to the side, being careful to keep his eyesight above his waist. The guy handed him his clothes. Nodding, Luffy rushed off to the water after Law took his clothes from him.</p><p>Law had to hold in a laugh as he watched Luffy's naked butt run to the water while the birds had to hang on for dear life from his movements. <em>I think he's going to give those poor birds a heart attack at some point. I really do feel bad for them.</em></p><p>Then, his sight zeroed in on Luffy's ass. It was small but bounced with every movement he made. It was very interesting. That's when Law realized what the hell he was doing. His eyes widened before he shook his head. <em>What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm ogling his ass. I don't need him to see me doing that.</em></p><p>After he cleared his mind a bit, Law went about stripping his own clothes. He was paying attention to neither Luffy nor Zoltan. His clothes just needed to be removed so he could bathe and wash them.</p><p>As he took his shirt off, he could tell that someone was staring at him. For the moment, Law didn't bother with it and dropped the article of clothing on the pile with Luffy's clothes. Then, he did the same with his pants.</p><p>Once they were on the pile, he heard the entity speak up in a sultry voice. "It's like I'm watching a striptease show. I'm loving every second of it."</p><p>Taking a deep, calming breath, Law chose to just focus on finishing his task. As soon as his underwear were off, he grabbed up the pile. With them in his hands, he, calmly, walked to the stream.</p><p>That's when he realized what he had missed completely. Law stopped in his tracks, staring at Luffy who was staring back at him. The two didn't say nor do anything for the moment. It was almost as if time had stopped still.</p><p>After a moment or two, Law felt his face heat up as he lowered his head. Using the clothes to cover himself, he walked past Luffy, entering the water without saying anything. Law felt embarrassed at knowing the other Captain saw him completely naked. The front half of him, anyway.</p><p>"Torao..."</p><p>"Don't... Don't say anything to me right now," he replied. He wasn't trying to be mean to him. But he couldn't even look at him because it felt awkward. To his relief and surprise, Luffy obeyed him and started to scrub at his skin. Law started on their clothes.</p><p>As he scrubbed at their clothes, he couldn't help but continue to think about the look Luffy had given him. It had been a shocked expression, no mistake there, but Law could see another emotion in his face. Almost as if he had enjoyed what he saw.</p><p>That thought made him stop his work. Lifting his head up, that thought was set on repeat in his brain. <em>Straw Hat-ya enjoyed seeing me naked. Straw Hat-ya enjoyed seeing me naked. </em>It was like a broken record. He couldn't believe that it came up in his mind.</p><p>After a few minutes of just staring off into space with that echoing in his mind, he shook his head before going back to cleaning their clothes. He could hear Luffy splashing around in the water. It didn't bother him. The guy was having fun while he worked to make sure their clothes were able to be worn again without having that odor in them.</p><p>As soon as he was done, Law tossed the items near the shore on a bed of grass. "What was that about?" Luffy asked from behind him.</p><p>"I'm done. Our clothes are clean. Now, I just need to eat them out to dry."</p><p>"Why don't you do it right now?"</p><p>Hearing that, Law turned to see Luffy standing a few feet away from him. The waster was covering everything from his belly button down. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You can set up a fire here and let them dry while we bathe," Luffy suggested. To be honest, he had a good point. But that required him to get out of the water, still nude, and find stuff to create a fire pit.</p><p>He knew it was a better option so they could get dressed as soon as they were done. Sighing heavily, he agreed with him. Wading out of the water, Law went to go find some rocks, sticks, and leaves. He could feel Luffy's eyes staring at him the whole time.</p><p>Keeping his back to both men, Law went about setting up the fire pit for their clothes. He did it quickly so he didn't have to stay out in the open for too long, Luffy wasn't bothering him so much as Zoltan, although both were uncomfortable.</p><p>Once he was done and had the fire going, using countershock this time, he put the clothes on sticks near the fire. He hoped that they'd be dry by the time they were done. With it going, he walked back into the water. Luffy was still staring right at him.</p><p>"Stop staring at me, Straw Hat-ya," he ordered. "It's not like you haven't seen your own crew members naked before."</p><p>"But that's them. You're not one of my crew members," Luffy corrected.</p><p>"Whatever." After that, Law proceeded to scrub at his skin to get cleaned up a bit. Luffy was a few feet away, doing the same thing. It was normal and Law was okay with it. The two talked about what they were going to have for dinner since it was late in the day. Luffy wanted more small animals.</p><p>It was set on who got what by then. Law was the designated cook and fisher. Luffy gathered fruit and hunted the smaller animals on the island. Each one would take turns getting water. It was a good and efficient system they were able to come up with for the remainder of their time there.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand was placed on Law's back. It made him yelp before turning around to face Luffy. The guy looked as perplexed as he felt. "W-What the h-hell?" Law stuttered out.</p><p>"Um..." For a few minutes or so, neither one said anything else. Law was flustered at the sound he made while Luffy looked to be contemplating it. It was awkward. Even Zoltan wasn't saying anything.</p><p>After a bit, Law spoke up. "L-Let's... Let's finish b-bathing," he said. Luffy just nodded as they went back. He had no idea why the other touched him and he hadn't expected himself to make that kind of sound. But there was one thing he knew. Zoltan was pissed by it. You could feel the anger from where Law was standing in the water.</p><p>As soon as they were done scrubbing themselves, Law and Luffy exited the water. He checked their clothes. Law deemed them done and handed Luffy his. The guy accepted them without saying a word, still staring at him. It was a little uneasy between them as they got dressed. Law knew that Luffy was checking him out but chose not to say anything about it at the time.</p><p>When they were completely dressed, Law extinguished the fire before they started for the cave again. Even the birds were quiet as they went. "Can you go hunt some of the small animals again?" Law asked to break the tension that had gathered.</p><p>"Yeah. Do you want me to get some fruit too?"</p><p>"That'd be good. We'll explore the island more tomorrow in case there are things we haven't found." Luffy agreed before rushing off. He sighed, heavily, once again as soon as the other was out of sight. Law was thankful that he got some time away from him so he could get his thoughts together.</p><p>Zoltan kept asking him questions, but he just continued to ignore him. It pissed him off, Law couldn't care less. He just set up the fire for them to eat dinner as soon as Luffy got back with their food. It was good that the other knew how to hunt. He hadn't thought he could.</p><p>Then, his thoughts drifted off to the moment in the stream. His face heated up at the memory of it. He'd made a noise that he didn't know he could make. It'd been a high-pitched squeal that you could, probably, hear from a woman. But he'd never made that noise before.</p><p><em>I've been touched on my back before. So, why did I do that when he touched me? </em>That question made him furrow his eyebrows as he got the fire roaring. All he had to do now was wait. <em>Is it because I wasn't expecting it? Or... was it something else?</em></p><p>That's when his eyes widened at the next thought he had. It cleared everything up and made sense but he didn't want to say it aloud. He couldn't believe that he'd come to that conclusion so soon. <em>I made that noise because I liked him doing it.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Ta-da! This chapter is done! Law is starting to figure out his feelings and accepting them. Hope this was good enough for you all. Have a magnificent day and I love you all so much.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The word "friends" is said in every episode of <em>Friends</em>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Alongside Sudoku, chess has been named as one of the best ways to improve the mind and the memory.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. In Utah, birds have the right of way on a highway.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. <em>Logan </em>was the most complained about movie in the U.K. in 2017 as viewers felt that the movie was too violent for its 15 rating.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>